An Unexpecting Gift
by Bgnsteal
Summary: Nick gets a call about his unknown twin's death. Now he must take care of his baby niece as if she was his own. Is he up for the challenge of being a new dad Or will he try and find a more settable family for the little pup. Maybe with the help of a young bunny friend, will convince him that he already found one. (Judy has a bad feeling that Nick is in danger bc of his brother)
1. The News

**This is my first story, and yes I know there will be many mistakes. But I'm all open to sugestions on how you want the story to go!.**

 **Story Summary: Nick Wilde gets a call about his unknown twin's death. Now he must take care of his baby niece as if she was his own. Is he up for the challenge of being a new dad? Or will he try and find a more settable family for the little pup. Maybe with the help of a young bunny friend, who has lots of experience with kits already; will convince the fox that he already found one.**

 **The News**

Nick Wilde groaned as he heard the vibration of his phone go off. Thinking that it was Judy, calling to make sure he wasn't late for work again, he sluggishly answered the phone.

"Hello…" he mumbled half asleep.

"Is this Mr. Wilde?" a female voice asked.

"Uh hummmm…." Nick sighed as he massaged his face to try and wake up.

" _Nick_ Wilde." She sounded urgent

"The one and only…" His eyes were still closed.

"Mr. Wilde, I am so sorry to call you at this hour, but…" she paused for a bit before continuing. "there was an accident."

By this time the fox was wide awake, he jumped a little as his alarm went off. As fast as he could he shut the stupid thing off.

"Mr. Wilde, are you still there?"

"Ya… yes! Uh…." Nick rubbed the back of his neck" What exactly happed?"

Judy walked into the police department with a wide smile on her face, which was no surprise. Pretty much every day she was excited to meet the new changes that came her way.

"Goood morning Judy!" said the doughnut loving cheetah behind his desk.

"Morning Clawhauser." She grinned as she made her way to him.

Benjamin leaned over the desk so that they could both see each other's faces. "Look. I have been **dying** to ask you if you seen the new music video from Gazelle!" the oversized cat quickly took out his phone knowing that the answer was no. "Here!" he quickly handed he phone over to the bunny. Before she could really invest herself in the video, the doors of the ZPD burst open. Both animals quickly turned their heads to find their favorite fox rushing in.

"Whoa, slow down there." Judy giggled, "It's not like your late-… or something." She trailed off. Nick didn't even knowledge anyone as he speeded towards Bogo's office. She notices that the fox looked messer than usual. His hair was sticking up everywhere on his whole body from stress, the top of his head and neck looked as if he has been tugging on it. His shirt was completely unbuttoned and loosely hanged from his body. She also noticed that his tail was sticking out of his left P.J. leg. "Nick!" She hollered before she heard a slam of the door of Bogo's office.

Both Judy and Clawhauser looked at each other in confusion before looking back the door and seeing the silhouettes of the two animals. Nick would every now and then grab his fur or make random hand jesters as he explained something to the Chef. Almost instantly the big animal stood up from the chair, walked over to Nick, and placed his hoofs on his shoulders. Finally, the door opened.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Nick excitedly said as he raced once more to the exit.

"Wilde-WILDE! WAIT FOR…." Bogo hollered as he tried to get the fox's action. "Judy!" He glanced and saw the bunny not too far away, "Go help Nick! Make sure he has a ride and takes care of himself. He will explain everything. Just Go!" without hesitation, Judy ran to Nick as fast as she could.

"Nick!" She yelled worriedly as she looked for him outside. Finally, she got a glimpse of his red fur running down the street, as fast as he could without tripping over from his PJs put on wrong. "Nick wait!"

"I can't!" he screamed without looking back. "I have to get to the bus before-" Without warning, Nick lost his balance and fell on the hard cement below him. Judy quickly caught up and helped her friend to her feet.

"Let me give you a ride." She spoke softly. Nick's eyes dotted everywhere he was to stressed that he didn't have the time to fully process things. He slowly nodded his head, and quickly made it to the cop car. Nick took the passenger side, since he couldn't drive. "Ok, where are we going."

"Yelp City." Nick was shaking so much that buckling was difficult. Judy looked a little shocked before asking

"Isn't that a few hours from here?" she started driving that way anyway. Nick nodded again. Judy was really worried, she _never_ seen him act this way. He's always so calm and collected, _'never show them that they get to you'_ she remembered. "What's going on?" she said slowly not to freak out the fox anymore. She can tell the anxiety was hitting him hard as his breathing grew faster and shorter. "Nick!"

Finally, the fox calmed down enough to speak as he took a deep breath. "My twin brother, and his wife were found dead in a car crash this morning…" he swallowed.

Judy gasps as she tried to speak "Nick, I am so"-

"I didn't know I had a twin brother." He interrupted, his eyes were wide and was, staring out at nothing. Judy was dumb founded; she didn't know what to say. "How they found out that they were missing," he continued, "was because the babysitter called in saying that they were late." Her ears twitched at the word babysitter. "She's only a few days old… the lady who called me this morning asked if I would take care of her…" it was completely quite for a few moments until Nick started hyperventilating. His ears laid completely flat. Hopps did her best to calm the canine down while still driving.

"I don't know how to take care of kids! I mean I may look like I do! But that was just because I was trying to _piss_ Finnick off!

"Nick."

But if I don't take care of her, she'll go to an orphanage and rot there till they no longer have to keep her because who would want a fox as a daughter!"

"Nick!"

"But how am I supposed to take care of her if I'm living underneath old apartments, where leaking pipes are everywhere! I sleep in a dresser for god's sake!"

"NICK!" the rabbit screamed as she punched him in the cheek. She heard him yelp and sighed in relief that he snapped out of that.

"What the hell was that for!" he whined as he rubbed at his sore face.

"You need to calm down." She said gently, "At least take your tail out of your pants leg." Nick looked down and quickly fix his tail through the proper hole as best as he could while still buckled. "So ummm…" she tried to ask without getting him worked up again. "How do you know that this is your twin?"

Nick looked off to the side before speaking. "They did DNA testing I guess…" he looked out of the widow glaring "How did she not tell me that I was a twin." Suddenly Nick punched the roof of the car and growled. Judy was a little shocked by the outburst. "Why!" he screamed, "Why why why why WHY!" every 'why' he said was another punch to the car. Judy already knew about him losing his parents years ago, and just finding out that your twin brother who you never met, had to be really hard. And the only relative left was a baby kit who needed to be taken care of. Before long, Nick burred his face in his paws and wept. Judy made sure to stay quit and let him have his space.

She knew this was going to be a long ride.


	2. Overwhelmed

**(I'm really sorry… not a REAL UPDATE… I finally got my Word Doc to work, so I added all the stuff I wanted, originally. (for those who don't know My computer was having probloms so I tried to uplode what I had done at the time and finish it online as fast as I could because I was worried of losing all the work I've done.) But it's all fixed now and I promise a REAL 3** **rd** **chapter soon)**

 **Ok, I'm going to be completely honest. Usually when I daydream for a story I think it thoroughly inside and out, but with this story…. Ya…. It might not turn out the way I thought it would… but I also did some research on Foxes and Kits (baby foxes) and turns out they can have a litter of 4-6, (look them up! They are so adorable! They look like puppies!) and get this! The mother fox takes care of the kits while the dad goes and hunt for food and protects them. If the mother were to die at any time, the dad takes over, and is really over protective!**

 **So I'm going to change this up a little bit to fit the stuff listed above. Wanted to thanks everyone who favorited and followed my story and the reviews! Didn't expect this much! And as of 2/27/16, this s the end of my spring break before going to college, so I really don't know about updates DATES…**

 **Overwhelmed**

The two ZPD officers were only 20 mins away from the coroner that Thursday. Nick finally calmed down after the first 10 mins of driving, but the 2 mammals haven't spoken a word the whole way. Nick looked out his window completely still. He didn't dare say anything, mainly because of how stupid he felt. He always tried so hard to keep his true feelings hidden. He takes a quick glance at Judy, only to see her concentrate on her driving, looking street ahead and taking glances in the mirror every now and then. By habit he went to grab his tie, to loosen and adjust it. It was something that helped calm him down, only to find empty and disappointed hands. He looked down and saw that his shirt was still unbuttoned, so one by one, he slowly put his shirt back together.

"So, uh…" Nick coughed a little to clear his throat, his eyes were half way open back to his cool manor. "Bogo told me that I could have the rest of the week off, to sort this all out. He said to come back on Monday and discuss any other future plans." Judy glanced at Nick, who kept undoing his shirt only to put it together again. It was silent for almost a minuet before the fox spoke. "sorry…" He whispered.

Judy looked at him in disbelief, "For what?"

"I shouldn't have acted that way. It was totally out of line and completely-"

"Appropriate." She reassured, Nick stopped messing with his buttons (which were all in the wrong holes anyway) and looked at Judy in disgust. "Nick. That's perfectly fine on how you acted!"

"No," he scoffed

"And why not?"

"Because," he shrugged, trying to look calm and laid back, "us foxes aren't supposed to be as emotional like you bunnies." Without moving his head, he looks at Judy before cracking a grin on his face.

The bunny couldn't help but smile, it was nice to see her friend take a break from all the crazy things that happened today. "Shut up." she then playfully punched her partner on the shoulder.

"OWW!" He whined dramatically, "See! That's what I'm talking about! You need to learn to brush things off when they get to you." He said sarcastically while rubbing his shoulder. Judy sighed as her ears started to relax. Nick noticed that her ears lowered and grew concerned. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Not that I like to SEE you hurt, but… Nick, it's not good for you to keep things bottled up!" The canine quickly turned away. "Look, I know it's hard, and I know you don't like people to see you vulnerable, but that's part of being mammal. I-"

"We're getting close." He interrupted with his voice heavy and serious. He went to pull out his phone, to look for directions, only to realize it wasn't with him. He quickly patted himself before groaning "Great. Just great. I left my phone on my bed." He slapped his face with his left paw in frustration and slowly pulled it down.

"Do you have your wallet?" Judy asked, only to be answered by a muffled growl. 'I'm guessing that's a no." she thought.

"Wait!" Nick ears perked up and quickly he started looking around the car, "please please please please please…" he repeated over and over again. With a slam he closed the glove box before looking underneath the seat of the car. His paw got ahold of something thin and smooth. "YES!" he happily pulled out a small card. Judy raised her eyebrow before asking,

"Why is your ID in the car and not in your wallet?"

"Doesn't matter. The only important thing is that I have it." Judy was going to ask again before stopping herself and not push her luck.

"Here," she pulled out her phone and handed it over to him, "You can use mine."

Now that they were in Yelp City, they could really see why it was one of the most dangerous places to be in. Everywhere you looked you could see all the damage from vandalism to theft, and everything in between. Every animal they saw had their head down, and rushing to get to their designation without any trouble. Neither one of them could think of a reason why any animal would want to stay there other than the fact that they had nowhere else to go. _**"TURN RIGHT ON L STREET."**_ Zoogle instructed on her Ipaw. Judy could now see exactly why Nick was so worked up, that and the fact that this was known for being the number 1 crime city.

After a few more instructions, they finally made it to their stop. They walked in only to see it packed with so many different types of animals. In all truths they were shocked, even at a town like this. Never the less they got in line with the others and impatiently waited their turn. Nick looked around, and started to get claustrophobic with all the commotion around him. Mammals from all shapes and sizes were making so many noises that he didn't know even existed. Not too far from them they would hear a grizzly screaming " **NO!** " while falling to her knees. 2 wolves came to her and helped her to her feet "LET GO OF ME." She snarled.

Nick turned away not wanting to see anymore. He's heart started to speed up, ears flattening and eyes wide, but he tried his best to keep cool and calm. He reached for is empty neck in disappointment, before playing with his buttons. All this for a brother he didn't know he even had, until about 3 hours ago. He swallows nervously while thinking about that young kit. "I _have_ to do this.' He thought, "I _have_ to do this for _her…_ ' Suddenly he felt something grab his arm and started to squeeze, he jumped in surprise making a yelp sound before realizing that it was from Judy. She looked up and smiled warmly at him as if to say that everything was going to be ok, and that she was going to be by his side the whole time. Faster than they thought it would be, they reached a desk, waiting for farther instructions.

"NEXT." A Hippo yelled.

"Ummmm Hi-" Nick nervously said.

"Name."

"Wilde, uh, _Nick_ Wilde." The hippo started to type thing into his computer.

"Your _late_." He spitted without looking away from his computer.

"Ya, well we live in Zootopia and-"

"The Fox is here Ms. Jungle." The large animal sighed into his walky talky.

" _ **Now?"**_

"Yes."

" _ **Ok fine!"**_ the stressed famine said over the device, _**"Just, let me finish with the Purrtersons and I'll be over in a few minutes."**_

"Take a seat on your right, NEXT."

"Wait!" Nick plead, "I was told that my niece is here somewhere, when is she!"

"Take a seat on your right _sir._ " The hippo hissed, the look that he gave Wilde was something you didn't want to argue with. "NEXT."

"Come on Nick." Judy took his paw and led him to the waiting area, only to find not one seat left to sit on. As they stood, Nick fiddled with his shirt again until they heard doors opening. They saw a family of cheetahs being extorted by a lioness.

"I am so sorry." The large cat said without any empathy in her voice, before looking around and found what she was looking for. "YOU!" she pointed at Nick with anger. "Fox. Get over here. _Now._ " Nick looked at Judy before they both rushed to the cat. "Your lat-" She looked over at Judy who was following right beside Nick, "Who is this?" She pointed her finger at the grey rabbit, right before Nick could answer she moved her paw up at his face to signal him to stop. "Don't care. Don't have time. Follow me, **quickly** please."

"Excuse me? Jungle was it? Ya, ummm, were can I find my n-" Nick staggered.

"Right _now_ I need you to conform the identity of your brother." Ms. Jungle interrupted.

"Whoa, whoa, **conform?** " Nick nervousness burned away and was replaced with anger, "You guys told me it was a match from a DNA sample." Quite frankly he was getting fed up on how he was getting treated here.

"It is by _law_ , in this city that a family member must look upon their love one." Her voice was soaked with venom and boredom, as if she has said this 1,000 times before. "Too many regrets of family members not taking the chance to look them over, and _way too_ many sued." They reached a very large steel door, before entering. Judy gasped at the number of bodies they saw in one room, in and out went the families of their love ones. "Right this way Mr. Wilde." Soon they made it to their destination. The lioness went to a white body bag and started to unzip it.

Nick looked in horror as he saw a spitting image of himself, dead right before his eyes. His brother's eyes were closed, there was a nasty gash on his forehead, and a stream of blood coming out of his opened mouth. Other than that he looked fine. It was as if Nick has died and his own spirt was looking at his own body. "Would you like to see your sister in-law?" Ms. Jungle asked, Nick simply closed his mouth frowned while swallowing, and shook his head. Honestly he wanted to look away, but for some reason he couldn't. Judy quickly turned to the lioness

"Excuse me, but can we talk in private?" She whispered. Ms. Jungle glared at Judy, but before she could answer Judy spoke again. "At least so he has time to be alone?"

"Fine. But we really must hurry, there are a lot of other animals I need to attend to." After moving out of hearing range for a shocked fox, Judy to give the lioness a piece of her mind.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the young rabbit hissed, "There are animals here who just lost a part of their family, and you act as if it's no big deal. You can't just rush these things and play with other's emotions."

"Miss,"

"Hopps."

"Hopps." Ms. Jungle said coldly, "I am truly sorry if you feel this way, but look around. As you can see we are completely busy, we don't have time to baby every single mammal. If we do, we wouldn't get through half of everyone here. Yelp City is one of the largest populated cites around, which means a lot of deaths to keep track of. This is how it looks everyday if not worst, so I think I know that I'm doing." She looked at Judy's outfit, "If you don't like how things are run around here, then maybe you should do a better job of keeping their love ones of checking into this corner. _Officer._ " Judy's ears lowered, even though none of this was from her, she still felt guilty. She wanted to be a cop to make a better place, but from the looks of it, all she saw was death and sorrow. "Now if you excuse me. I have a job to do." she walked to Nick, "If you could Mr. Wilde, we have papers to sign." Without giving home a chance to say any 'goodbyes' she quickly zipped up the body bag, covering the dead fox once more.

"You ok?" Judy grabbed Nick's arm and squeezed it a little as they walked by. The fox only looked forward wide eyed, and ears laying over his head with a frown. It broke her heart. Later in Ms. Jungle's office, she explained as much as she could off of what the babysitter said.

"Apparently John and Miranda Wilde, had to do something very argent. They didn't tell the babysitter what was going on, but needed someone to look over Lynn." Nick's ears perked it was the first time he heard his little niece's name. "But after many attempts by the babysitter on calling her parents, well past the expected time to be home, he realized something was wrong and contacted the police. Of course they were of no help." She looked straight into the fox's eyes, as if to say it was all his fault. Both cops could tell she wasn't a fan of the police.

"How did they find the bodies then?" Nick cleared his throat.

"A hitch hiker saw the car, on the side of the road mingling with a tree. That's really all that I know." The big cat started to pull out her paper work. "Now then, from the looks of it _Wilde_ ," she looked up and down at the state he was in. "I _hope_ you brought an ID."

"Yes!" The fox said a little too excitedly. He grinned ear to ear all proud of himself as he pulled it out of his PJ's. Ms. Jungle raised an eyebrow before getting down to business. After all the legal paperwork and questions, they finally were able to talk about the arrangements of the Kit.

"So Nick Wilde," the lioness looked through her notes. "I understand that you're a well-respected cop." Nick nodded, "What is your Living arrangements? We will need to know; we will be having the social services check in on you to make sure that you are fit to take care of this pup." If it wasn't for his red fur covering his whole body, you would see him turn completely white. How was he going cover up the shit hole that he's been living in for years? before he could explain, Judy responded instead.

"Actually, he's moving in with me." Nick looked at her with disbelief. Ms. Jungle looked up.

"And why is that? Is something wong-"

"No no, nothing wrong!" Judy said a little too urgent. "We've been together for almost a year now, and we have been discussing about living together. And well after the events that happened today, WE" she looked at the wide eyed fox "thought it would be now or never." Nick couldn't believe that his best friend lied, a **cop** I mind you, just for him.

Before the cat could question them anymore the same hippo came on the walky talky explaining someone else is here that she needs to deal with. "Give me 2 Minutes!" She then quickly scribbled in her last notes, and gathered up her papers. "Follow me." Nick and Judy quickly got up and followed the big cat out the door and through the hall way. "PLEASE tell me that one of you have ANY experience with Kits."

"Actually I have over 300 siblings," Her family was still growing by the way "granted that they are no foxes but-"

"Splendid." Ms. Jungle said unimpressed. They reached a door, they were instructed to stay outside while Ms. Jungle quickly walked inside. A few seconds later she came back with what looks like a bunched up blanket. She quickly shoved it into the poor fox's arms while hurrying them to the exit and telling them other important things. "Again," she said finishing up the whole conversation, "Social Services should contact you on Monday about your bundle of joy. Congratulations, and so sorry about your lost." Once out in the waiting room she looked around and found her next subject.

Nick and Judy was both shocked as they tried to possess everything all at once. Nick quickly snapped out of it when he felt something very tiny move from within the blanket.

 **Ya... sorry had to get though the boring stuff... but I hope it's not too boring.**

 **But PLEASE! If you have any ideas, or want to story to turn out some other way please tell me! It helps me think and get ideas flowing, I can't say I will use ALL of it, but I'll try to fit it in with whatever I'm working with.**


	3. Theres No Point into Being Anything Else

**Sooooo….. First I want to get this off my chest, hi! My name is Miranda Lynn Meza, and I have an older twin brother named Nicholas, AKA, Nic for short. I am a sucker for puns and Easter eggs (which is probably why I love this movie so fucking much. ) also as an inside joke for myself; that's why Nick's sister in-law is named after me, and her daughter, sooooo sorry if you don't like the name….**

 **Another unimportant thing I want to add is Robin Hood. I know a lot of people who know this but if you don't; I just want to say this somewhere people would actually "care" (unlike my sister and brother in-law who got high before watching this wonderful movie; he slept through it all, and she made comments like "Oh! It walks like a bunny! That giraffe as no arms!" ya that was a sad day for me… anyway.) Robin hood is one of the director's favorite movies, and there is a lot of stuff in there as a tribute (Lionheart) and of course Nick Wilde is based off of Robin, anyway my point is, Nick and Rob are 2 completely different characters, but my head canon is that Nick's parents is a modern day version of both Robin and Marian.**

 **Lastly I just want to say thank you to all my supporters! I am VERY shocked by the numbers… mainly bc I know that there are WAY better stories out there than mine, anyway enjoy**

" **There's No Point into Being Anything Else"**

Both nick and Judy stared at the bundled up cloth that Nick held in his arms. Not a sound was made, yet they could see something small twitching underneath. Just as the fox was about to uncover the young kit, he quickly changed his mind.

"What's wrong?" Judy whispered, the suspense was killing her. Nick looked around worriedly, holding his niece close to him as if he just found a big chunk of diamond, and not letting anyone know about it fearing they might take it away.

"I-uh... I don't want to do this here. I rather we see her where it's safe and clean." With that he nodded his head to signal Judy to head for the doors. Without wasting any more time, they made it into the cop car, Judy in the driver seat and Nick in the passenger.

Taking a deep breath, Nick hesitantly lifted a corner of the blanket to revile the tiny new born. Neither one could believe how tiny the newborn was, she was a little bigger then Nick's muzzle. Her fur was a dark dusty brown, yet her tail had a small white tip as if they dunked it in paint. Her muzzle and paws were pink; her eyes and ears were closed, meaning that she was blind and deaf. Her nose was not long and pointy like Nick's instead it was almost the same width as her head, and was short and stubby. In other words, she did not look like a red fox at all.

Nick's eyes widen as he looked at the pup thinking that it belonged to a wolf.

"She's adorable!" Judy squiggled, eyes glistening. Nick started at the bunny in shock.

"Ya, but obviously there is a mix up here." He was in completely panic, Judy looked at him puzzled.

Nick, you DO realize what a newborn kit looks like right?" She giggled thinking that he was teasing, but stopped when she realized he didn't. The fox just continued to stare into her giant beautiful amethyst eyes. "Have you even SEEN a new born fox?" Nick simply shook his head.

"Have _you_?"

"I've seen my share in my town, I'm just surprised that you haven't..."

"Honestly," he sighed, "after the event that took place at the scouts; I've been avoiding seeing other foxes... I didn't want to believe that all the stereotypes were true, so I just pretty much tried to stay away from them as much as possible. I didn't even know I had siblings, and being that my parents died not too long after..." Nick just shrugged as his face turned calm and emotionless. "I really don't know much about foxes other than the stereotypes and whatever I interpreted." It grew silent between the two of them other than the little squeaks that came off of the young vixen's mouth.

"SHIT." Judy said breaking the silence, Nick glance over to see what was going on. "Car-seat." And with that one word, Nick knew exactly what the problem was.

"How the hell are we going to get one!" Nick shouted, "For starters, there is NO way I'm standing outside this car with this little thing while waiting for you to go all the way to the store to get one. Secondly, we don't have anything else. No food, no dippers, no clothes-and OMG." Nick slapped his for head, I. Don't. Have. Money. With. Me. At. The. Moment." He started to grind his teeth.

"It's ok! It's ok!" She put both her paws in the air stretched out to calm him down, "Look there's probably one inside. I mean how else would they get her here?" Nick looked at her with an exhausted expression. "I'll just go inside, really quick." Once she opened the door the kit started to whimper to full blown yaps.

"Wh-WHAT DO I DO?" Nick looked to Judy for help.

"Don't worry! I'll be RIGHT back! Ok? She's probably just hungry, but the faster I get the car seat, the faster we can get some supplies." And with that she hopped out.

Nick's attention went straight back to the pup. She was fidgeting and thrashing about while making all sorts of noise.

"Hey!" He said softly with a fake smile. He was also gently bobbing he up and down with his paws. "Nonono, shhhh... It's ok! Look Uncle Nick is here! Please don't cry!" Nick could tell that this wasn't helping, "oh who am I kidding. It's not like you can see _or_ hear me..." And with that he gently raised her up and place her by his neck. She started to nuzzle her face in his fur and calmed down a bit. "Oh! You like that uh little Lynn? You like-"

" _ **GET OUT OF THE VEHICLE**_ _ **FOX**_."

Nick didn't move a muscle. His heart started to beat faster. 'Shit.'

" _ **GET OUT OF THE CAR WITH YOUR PAWS UP.**_ " The voice sounded like it was coming from a speaker.

With that Nick slowly opened the door, "It's ok! I'm officer-"

" _ **I'M NOT GOING TO ASK AGAIN**_ _ **FOX**_ _ **. GET OUT OF THE CAR WITH YOUR PAWS UP OR WE WILL SHOOT.**_ " Nick quickly covered up the kit with the blanket, and slowly got out of the car.

" _ **PUT YOUR WEAPON DOWN!**_ " Nick could see that the officer giving the directions was a polar bear

"ITS NOT A WEAPON! It's not a weapon. It's just a kit." The poor fox honestly didn't know what to do at this point. He could hear the polar bear discussing something to a mountain lion before talking into the speaker once more.

" _ **WE ARE SENDING AN OFFICER TO GRAB THE KIT. YOU WILL HAND HIM OVER WILLINGLY. YOU WILL NOT MOVE OR WE WILL TAKE YOU DOWN**_." Nick was so pissed. He resisted growling. He couldn't believe it. After all the bull shit he's been through, he had to deal with these assholes. " _ **DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR FOX**_." He boomed

"Yes." Nick snarled. With that a mountain lion walked over and took the small pup away from Nick's arms. Just then Lynn yelped making Nick alarmed, and instinctively reached out to the kit to calm her down. "HEY! Be careful wi-" Nick was silenced by a wolf shoving his face on the side of the car. He whimpers as he felt his lip burst open, and could taste blood in his mouth.

"Why are you stealing a cop car _fox_!" The wolf barked. And that was it. That is what set Mr. Wild off. He was completely running on instinct at the moment. A deep threatening growl was forming deep in his chest. Then his lips moved upwards showing his teeth before snapping at the Canine.

With that the wolf grabbed the skin of Nick's neck, pulled it upwards before slamming it down on the ground and got on top of the fox. soon, a couple of other cops came by and pulled out a muzzle.

Before Nick could see what was happening, he felt his worst fears strapped onto his face.

This, was not his day.


	4. Thank You Carrots

**For all of you who thought this was going to be a cute story *Laughs evilly and shakes head*, ya sorry… I'm evil when it comes to my favorite characters. And sorry if Nick is out of character, but can you blame him? Anyway there will be happiness in the future, along with even more heart break. (P.S. For you Rick and Morty fans out there, I hope you caught that small Easter egg from the last chapter in the end ;)**

 **Thank You Carrots**

Nick looked at his nose and saw the muzzle strapped onto his face. Immediately he started to hyperventilate. "Please!" he choked out but it was barely a whisper. His breaths became faster and shorter. All he wanted to do was to pull the damn thing off and curl into a ball. He struggled underneath from the officer's grip and started to shake as his tail curled underneath of him. Memories and insults fled his head as the wolf told him his Miranda Rights.

"You have the right to remain silent…"

" _You think we'd ever trust a fox without a muzzle!_ "

' _untrustworthy, double-dealing, dishonest.'_

'Don't let them see that they got to you…' Nick thought with his eyes closed tight.

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..."

" _Your dumber than you look!"_

' _disloyalty, cheating, naughty.'_

'Don't let them see that they got to you…' Nick repeated struggling to hold everything together.

"You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning..."

" _Awww… is he going to crrrrry…"_

' _mischievous, tricky, sly,'_

'Don't…' He struggled to breath while tears started to stream down his cheeks.

' _fox.'_

With that last thought going inside his head; he's eyes opened in shock, and his mouth had a small gap, letting out any air left in his lungs. He knew that he lost the battle. He didn't know what to do… He looked like a wreck and felt as if he had been punched in the gut multiple times. Finally, his body forced him to take a gulp of air, but after that breathing became a struggle. Other than the sound of his rapid/wheezing breaths; he let out long quit howls and whimpering that showed his pain.

"Hey!" The officer that was still pinning Nick at the moment, stopped talking and looked up at the sound of the voice. "Wha- **What. Is. Going. On. Here!** " Judy demanded through her teeth. Once she grabbed Lynn's car seat and a small pouch of Kit Formula that the coroner who "gladly" gave to her. She walked outside the doors and saw 3 police cars surrounding her own. Once she saw her fox pinned on the ground she immediately rushed as fast as she could to her partner, and dropping the items as she sprinted by. Her heart broke when she saw the muzzle strapped on Nick's face. And the cries that he was making, was a mix of different pitches that made her wince as her sensitive bunny ears soaked it all in. "GET OFF OF HIM!" she went to go by his side and planned to help pick him up, but the only thing that stopped her was an outreached white paw that griped the back of her collar, and preventing her to get any closer to her friend.

"Back off _bunny_. This is a crime scene." The gruff voice from the polar bear said.

"My name is _Officer_ , Judy Hopps, of the Z.P.D." Her voice was deadly cold, as she tried to get a hold of the burning anger that was inside of her. "And I _demand!_ To know what the hell is going on here." Everything was dead quite other than Nick's and Lynn's cries. The bear looked at her in disbelief, then he noticed her uniform.

"They actually hired a bunny on their force." The creature scoffed "It seems like they will hire anyone these days."

"Top in my class." She snarled "What are you doing to my partner."

"Partner?" the officer bellowed a short mocking laugh, "This fox was attempting to steal _your_ cruiser (I'm guessing) that _YOU_ left unattended!"

"That fox, and this bunny, took down single handedly one of Zootopia BIGGEST crime-" she was stopped by a white paw shoved inches away from her face.

"Look. I don't care about other city's problems. I have to deal with my own as it is. Including this one!" he pointed at Nick.

"He's an officer!"

"He has no police I.D. on him, he has a Kit without a car seat, and he attacked one of my crew members! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF HE'S THE CHEF OF POLICE. He's coming with us." Before she could defend Nick anymore, the polar bear shouted orders to take the canine away. Judy knew there was no way of dealing with this cop, and even though it killed her! It was her last shot of saving Nick. She swallowed her pride, took out her phone, dialed the number for FaceTime and quickly explained everything.

The wolf grabbed the poor fox by the skin of his neck, and violently lifted him up to his feet. His cries finally died down, but his anxiety grew.

" _ **What in BLOODY HELL is going on here!**_ " Judy's phone boomed. The white bear froze in place and didn't dare move a muscle, he knew that voice all too well. After 3 seconds he gathered his cool, forced a smile on his face and turned around to face the water buffalo.

"Chef Bogo!" Even though Bogo worked in a different department then Yelp City, he and other chefs from all over would always be in close contact. In other words, it didn't matter what city you worked in, you piss one of them off, you better get on your hands and knees and pray they will go easy on you.

" _Can it! Officer Hopps already explained everything. I want you to release one of my best officers, NOW!_ "

"With all due respect… I cannot do that chef." The polar bear looked at the angered Bogo's face through the phone, trying to reason with him.

" _The reason this officer is in the state he's in is because he had an emergency to deal with. With my permission!_ "

"Did the rabbit also explain that the fox snapped at one of my crew members?" Bogo crossed his arms, and his temple started to throb.

" _A sly comment isn't the same as-_ "

"Like I said before. He snapped." The Bear was starting to lose his cool. "Assault & Battery is a pretty good excuse to keep him handcuffed."

" _I'm only going to say this once. You will release Mr. Wilde. Or I will come down there and personally make sure your career is ended by endangering a young kits life!_ " with that, the polar bear nodded his head and told his crew to release Nick. The wolf un-cuffed the fox and took the muzzle off his face. A rush of relief came over Nick as he placed his paws over his muzzle and rubbed. Still trembling. It took all of Judy's strength not to rush over to him to make sure he was ok. She was still holding her phone out with Bogo on the other end. Both her and the water buffalo saw the blood dripping down from his lip and to his chin. Both sickened by the state he was in and what he was going through.

Finally, Nick snapped in reality and thought about his niece, all his fear washed away with only worry and anger replaced. He walked straight to the mountain lion, arms outstretched and grabbed the little kit without any words. The lion cowered after seeing the glare in his eyes. But once Nick had little Lynn in his arms, his eyes softened as he tried to calm the kit down. He once again placed her to his neck and smiled knowing that her cries turned into soft whimpers as she bared herself in his fur. He closed his eyes, and sighed as he completely calmed down as well.

With that the cops from Yelp City dispersed. " _When you three make it back to Zootopia, I would like you to come in my office and tell me more details. Of course after dropping off Wilde first._ "

"Will do chef." Judy conformed as she turned her phone off. She walked over to Nick and the only thing she heard next was,

"Thank you Carrots…"


	5. Heading Home

**I just want to say thank you all again for your support! I'll do my best on adapting your idea's in the story, though it may not be word by word. BTW if you have not seen it yet! THERE IS A DOCUMENTY OF ZOOTOPIA! "Imagining Zootopia" I Don't care. Stop reading this right away and watch this heartbreaking, inspiring, breathtaking, beautiful piece of artwork… TatorTotTottish is actually writing a story right now based from the storyboards of Nick and His dad when he was little** **"Heading back to the original film of Zootopia that was eventually abandoned, follow Nick and his father as they struggle to make their life work and fit into a society that puts predators in their place with shock collars."** **In the Doc it is very upsetting and dark… But really check the story out among of other's this person has written! They are REALLY good!**

 **Heading Home**

"Ok so I got enough stuff to make it back to Zootopia, and until we can actually go shopping more seriously." Judy said as she jumped into the back of the car. After the whole mess that went down, they stopped at the nearest store they could find. O the way there, Nick quickly gave her the brief version on his side of the story, not really wanted to stay on the subject. Nick stayed in the back of the car trying to calm the hungry infant, and as an extra precaution, Judy made sure that she locked them safely in. "There really wasn't a section for kits so I just grabbed the best I could come up with." In her left hand, she was holding a foam coffee up filled with boiling water and a few ice cubes to help cool it down. Reaching into the bag with her extra paw she took out a fresh bottle and unscrewed the lid as best as she could with only one free paw. She then poured a little bit of the water inside the bottle to rinse it out and make it more sterile, before actually making the milk.

Nick new that his trick of putting Lynn up to his neck wasn't working anymore. The kit was pretty much whaling on the top of her lungs. He waited patiently as he could on Judy making the kit formula ready. "Ok… annnnnnd Done!" Judy beamed. "Can I see her please?" Nick hen quickly and carefully handed her over to Judy, "Thanks," Nick's heart melted as he saw her kind smile. "Ok, so I only know how to take care of bunny kits, so don't take my word on everything I'm going to tell you."

"No no no, TRUST me, you know _way_ more then what I know…" Nick put his paws up in defense.

"Well when you feed her, you need to keep her head up, keep one arm under her, and the other; hold the bottle in about 130' angle." She then placed the nipple close to the kit's hungry muzzle and instantly her mouth grabbed a hold of it and drank greedily to feel her empty belly. "Right now she's really in the need to fed, but there may be times when she's too frustrated to even eat. You just need to stay calm and keep trying. **Do not.** Force it. If you squeeze the bottle, and even a speck of milk gets into her lungs, it can cause fatal pneumonia within a few hours." Nick nodded his head completely focused into everything she said. After a few more tips, judy asked "Do you want to try?"

"Uhhhhhhh…" Nick wanted to, but the whole 'fatal pneumonia within a few hours.' Really made him nervous.

"Here," Judy then made her way to Wilde and placed Lynn into his arms. Nick tensed a little but relaxed at the suckling noses his little niece made. "See! It's not so bad!" she chuckled. "Oh!" Nick looked up and saw her dig through the bags. "These were the only dippers I could find… They maybe too big on her and we are going to have to make a hole for her tail." With that Lynn finally had her fill, and stopped suckling.

"What now carrots?" Nick asked

"Now-" she grunted, she was in the middle of preparing for the dipper, "You need to burp her" Nick looked at her waiting for more information. Judy then explained that you had to place her on your shoulder and pat her back to get the gas out. Nick did what he was instructed, and slowly made the gentlest pats he could give. "How about a little harder than that," she giggled, she thought how cute the fox was being. 'Did I just think he was cute?' Judy thought with a little panic. Nick patted a little harder but it wasn't an improvement. "Here how about we trade." She handed him the dipper to make a hole while she did the burping.

While the fox used his claws to make the incision, he watched with concern as his best friend patted Lynn's back pretty hard. Judy saw how worried he was and insured him that it didn't hurt her at all. After showing him how to change the dipper, she made her way to the driver's seat as Nick put the now peacefully sleeping kit back into the car seat. Right when she was about to start the car, she remembered about Nick's lip. Luckily it stopped bleeding but blood was sticking to his fur.

Nick was confused to see her get out of the car and walk to his door. "Is everything ok?" he asked her puzzled. Judy ignored him as she grabbed a baby wipe and started to wash away the clumps of blood. The fox's ear's fell back as the chemicals made contact to his wound.

"Sorry…" Judy spoke softly. She hatted seeing him with so much pain.

"It's ok, I've been through worse." He and winced instantly regretted speaking

"That still doesn't make it right." She huffed. She stopped as she got most of it cleaned. "You're lucky you don't need stiches." She then got out of the car once again and made her way to the driver's seat and began to make their way home. After a few minutes of silence, she glanced at the back and saw her favorite fox, fast asleep. She smiled knowing he well deserved it. She then looked at the clock'12:45' By the time they would get to Zootopia, it would be close to 3:00 to 4:00.

"Nick... Nick…" Judy hissed as she gently shook his shoulder.

"Ummmmmm…." The fox grunted, as his face bunched up. He also scooted a little away from her, clearly annoyed.

"Nick come on. Were home." This time she raised her voice.

"Uh?" he started to sit up and come more aware of his surroundings but clearly not ready to open his eyes.

"We are outside my apartment."

"Oh…" he then stretched a little before turning his attention to Lynn. Judy grabbed the supplies while Nick carried the kit inside.

"Ohhhhhh I did not think this through…." Judy thought out loud as they entered her closet size apartment. Clearly not big enough for two foxes and a bunny.

"Dumb bunny," Nick muttered cracking a smile. Before she could make a comeback she felt her phone go off. Bogo.

"Sorry Nick, but I got to go!"

"Wait, what?"

"Bogo wants me to talk to him back at the station to explain all of what happened today." She quickly made her way to the door.

"But what if-"

"Nick I'm sorry but I really have to go!" she rushed out in the hall taking out her phone to answer it. "Just Zoogle whatever you need! And I'll be home as soon as I can!" Nick stared at the empty door way knowing he was completely alone with his niece. Well almost alone.

"Hey! Keep it down in there! Some of us are trying to make smoothies in peace!" And with that a very loud blinder was turned on, including more bickering from the 2 brothers from next door. Nick gowned as he plopped down on Judy's rickety bed. Which was much too small for a fox.

"You are so lucky that you don't have to hear any of this…" He looked at the pup sleeping peacefully in his arms "What am I going to do with you…"

 **Ya, not too exciting… oh well.**


	6. Baby Daddy

**Baby Daddy**

Nick looked down at the little pup in his arms and couldn't help but smile. She would flinch here and there and make cute little yaps. Nick chuckled then sighed. "Do you know the kind of hell you put me through the last 12 hours." The only response he got was her nose twitching. His heart felt light, yet heavy at the same time, "Are you sure you're not part bunny? Ummm? Should I start calling you 'baby carrots' for now on?" luckily for the fox and his nerves, the neighbors next door finally finished their blending. And possibly left the building "Oh thank god…" with that said, Nick looked around for something to do, which wasn't much. "Uhhhhh… Carrots! Why do you have to be so boring!"

Just then he heard a loud gurgling noise, it was his stomach. It dawned on him that he hadn't eaten anything all day. Quickly he got up and made his way to the rabbit's refrigerator. "And why must you be a health freak…!" He whined as he opened the door. All he could see were all kinds of vegies including, (you guessed it) "Carrots." He mumbled. He was about to shut the door when his empty tummy said otherwise. Unpleasantly he reached for the orange vegetable, and inspect it closely. All he could smell was dirt, making his nose bunch up. "How can you even like this stuff…" Honestly, he never even tried a carrot before, so maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he thought. He then quickly bit off a mouthful before instantly having regrets afterword's. he looked like he was going to puke and started to gag as he emptied the stuff in his mouth into her trash can. "Bad. Idea." He shivered.

Not only did his mouth had the flavor of mother's earth, but his nose caught something much, much, worse. "Oh no…" he slowly looked down at Lynn in his arms, who was squirming and waking up. "Oh no!" the more she wiggled the stronger the scent was. Back in the car when Judy was showing Nick how to change her dipper, she only peed, but this time the fox knew it wasn't going to be as easy. "Ok! Ok, uhhhhhh…" he rambled as he tried to think what to do next. First he grabbed the bag, and took out a fresh dipper and wipes. He then placed the kit on Judy's bed and undressed her. All that was left to do was opening the damn thing. Nick carefully pinched the edge of the dipper with his ears laying on the back of his head. "Ok Lynn, you need to-" The young kit was making a big fuss and would settle, "Hey! Calm down! We don't want to make a big me- OH MY Gaaaaaahhhh!" the poor fox couldn't stop himself from gagging. The smell was awful. Nick still struggling to keep the kit from moving to much, failed as some of the stuff got into her fur, and a some on his paws. "Ok. Ya, nope." Nick was done, obviously whatever he was doing wasn't working. So he picked Lynn up and took her into the bathroom sink to wash her off.

After drying her, he made it back to the Bedroom/Livingroom. The whole time she started to cry. Nick went back to the scene of the crime, and did his best to dispose of the disgusting diaper. Gaging here and there. "Shhhhh, shhhhh, shh" he hushed despite the fact that she can't hear. He put her back into her clean dipper and old clothes, and tried to figure out what to do next. Only to be interrupted by the sound of his empty tummy again. "Hey! Are you hungry?" he immediately rummaged through the plastic bag to grab the Fox Formula and the bottle that needed to be rinsed.

After quickly washing the bottle and doing what the instruction said on little baggie, he then moved it to her mouth. "Here you go Lynn! A nice warm bottle for ya!" he brought the nipple to her mouth, but she only did her fits more frustratingly. "Come on! Please! This is what you wanted right?" She fought even more. "Come on honey…" after about 7 more minutes of trying, she finally got a hold of the bottle and started to drink. "HA! Atta girl. At least one of us can eat around here and not starve to death." Nick then made his way to sit in Judy's chair. Only having Lynn's suckles to keep him entertained.

After about 45 minutes the young fox stopped drinking and slowly fell asleep. Nick noticed this and got up to lay down on Judy's bed. His legs dangled off the end of the bed, being too small for a fox. He placed Lynn on his chest, while having his right paw over her whole body, while the left also dangled over the edge of the bed. With a small smile crossed his face, he too fell asleep.

 **Soooo just a thought… In Zootopia, the babies wear dippers right? And their all only consists of mammals, meaning as long as they drink mike their poop is still runny and gross. Sooooo the ones with fur…. I think you get my point…**

 **Also koalas eat their mother's poop.**


	7. What are Friends Fur?

**Luciayshadow I can not PM you, but I am trying to fix your idea's in with my story, (As well as everyone else's idea's) but I am reading your review right now for ch 6 (I'm actually typing this right after I was done with typing this chapter) and DUDE! You are so right in that first paragraph! Again chapter 7 is done while I'm typing this out and DAMN you guessed it!**

 **Also fun fact, I found this on tumblr "Bellweather's computer said May 17th. And then they noticed that the newspaper at the end, when Judy is selling produce, says November 11th." HE HAD THE PEN FOR 6 MONTHS.**

 **What are Friends Fur?**

Nick groaned. His body ached as his limbs still dangled over the bed. To help sooth his stiff muscles, he turned to his side, and made a fetal position. The sweet scent of blueberries filled his nostrils, making a grin slowly move across his face. He was about to fall back into deep sleep when memories that took place hours ago, flood into his mind. Instantly, his eyes popped open, and he moved his paw throughout the bed looking for his kit. 'Oh no…' he thought, still feeling throughout the bed, afraid to move his whole body. What if he laid on top of her and she got squished?

"LYNN!" His heart was racing and his voice was shaky, yet she was nowhere to be seen on the bed. His ears dropped as his eyes widened, she must have fell on the floor. Without leaving the bed, he quickly looked under it, and saw nothing.

"Hey, its ok," a soft sweet calm voice hushed. "go back to sleep, I got this." Nick turned his head quickly to the source of the sound, and saw Judy holding Lynn in her arms while flipping pancakes. A while ago she bought herself a camping oven. It was small enough not to take up too much space, and she was still able to make herself home cooked meals if she needed to. He made a sigh of relief knowing that the Kit was safe. He then got up despite what Judy asked him. The bunny saw this and rolled her eyes, there was no point in arguing with that fox. "I was going to surprise you by making something with your favorite food before going to work." She grinned knowing that he couldn't resist blueberries, also with the fact they always cheer him up during his darkest of times.

"Wait… You mean you had blueberries in your refrigerator this whole time?" His stomach growled in pain as if it was annoyed that it could have had something inside itself this whole time he stayed here.

"Oh no," Judy shook her head as Nick walked close to her and carefully took the sleeping infant from her arms and inspected her to make sure she was alright. "on my way home, I may have stopped at your home to pick up a few things." She then walked to the table next to her door and grabbed a few things to hand over to Nick, but stopped when she saw him snuggling with the kit, so instead she placed them over to her desk. "Here's your phone, wallet, and a pair of clothes. I found those blueberries in your fridge by the way." She then wrinkled up her nose and teased "You know, you made a good call not telling that lioness about where you live. I wouldn't be surprised if bugs were hiding under all that mess." Nick then broke away from snuggling.

"Hey! It's called free meals,100% garneted on being fresh." He then chuckled. "Thank you again Carrots, for everything."

"Oh! And," she made her way back to the door, to an unopened box. "I got you a stroller! I know that you would just _love_ staying in here the whole time, but if I'm going to work all day I thought you _might_ get a little bored."

"Judy…" His ears relaxed, he mentally cursed inside his head about how he shouldn't have left the stroller, he and Finnick was using back in his hustling days, out in the middle of the sidewalk. From the look on the box, it didn't look cheap. He then made his way to the desk where Judy left all his stuff.

"So the great thing about this is that it's a three in one! It's a stroller, but you can also take the seat out to make a baby carrier and car seat-"

"Here." Nick shoved all the cash he had in his wallet in her face. He honestly didn't know how much it was, but the gilt was too much for him to bare. Judy looking at Nick in surprise, he **never** gives out money. He may be a cop now, but that doesn't mean that all his habits of hustling died with him back at the academy.

"Nick, no," she pushed the cash away from her.

"Please just take it! You've done so much already…" the rabbit looked right in the eyes, not blinking or even breaking eye contact.

"This is what friends do for each other. Trust me. I know how hard and expensive it is to take care of kits. Besides, you'll need that for much more important stuff." She then walked away to get herself ready for work. "You looked cute by the way when I came in." Luckily her back was turned so he didn't see the embarrassment spread throughout her face. 'Did I just tell him I thought he was cute!' I mean sure they are going to live with each other, but they were only going to be roommates. Well only they knew that they were going to be nothing more than roommates, but now that she told the lioness from the coroner that they were a couple, they were going to have to play the part so that social workers wouldn't take Lynn away. "I-I mean because when I walked in, you had Lynn sleeping on your chest and you both looked so peaceful…"

Nick chuckled as he looked at the pup in his arms. "Wait, where did you sleep?"

"I was in my chair, with my head on the desk. Don't worry, it's like a second bed to me. You have no idea how many times I slept on that thing. Oh! And don't forget about your blueberry pancakes!" she pointed as she started to put on her belt and knee pads. "I think I dropped you off at around 4:45, and I got back about 6-ish. So don't worry, I took care of her the whole time for you. Remember she needs to be fed about every 2 hours." Nick's jaw dropped.

"I've been asleep for almost 12 hours!? Why didn't you wake me!"

"You needed to rest."

"So do you! I bet you didn't even sleep at all last night."

"I got plenty. Besides, us bunnies has more than enough energy to spare."

"So what did Bogo say?" Nick had a mouthful of his breakfast at the moment, savoring the taste. Judy was afraid that he asked her that, but she would have to tell him eventually. Luckily time was on her side as she had to start leaving for work.

"Oh, well… You know, he just wanted to know all what happened, and all the details of what went down. But he will need to talk to you tomorrow though."

Nick raised an eyebrow, "I thought I was going to talk to him on Monday?"

"Ya well… he needs to talk to you as soon as possible about how to handle a public apology. He wanted you in today but I told him that you needed time to settle down before-"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa. What exactly do you mean by a public apology?" he did not like where this was heading.

"Nick, you _know_ how this works." She placed her paws on her face "Those cops are going to have to be reprimanded for what they did to you. Bogo just need to talk to you so-"

"They let me go. It's fine. I don't want to make this a big deal. It was just a stupid mistake." He growled.

"No it wasn't. and you know that. It was unfair and unjust."

"They were just doing their job Judy," the fox said quietly, "In their defense, it did look odd. So there's no point in making a big deal about this." Judy knew that is was hard for him. He wasn't the type who liked to be open to everyone.

"Well, it's not for me to decide. It's the Chefs." She then walked close to the door, Lynn is going to need to be fed soon."

"K, thanks…. Have a good day filling out paperwork" he winked. Judy shook her head and said her goodbyes before heading out. Nick then looked at Lynn who was still in his arms. "Just you and me again huh?" Nick finished his breakfast and decided to make another bottle ready for when she woke up. "I defiantly need to put bottles on the list." He grumbled as he had to rewash the same bottle again. And it was not a simple task to do when one of your arms is busy not to wake an infant.

Once that was done, he wanted to set up the stroller. There was no **way** they were going to stay in this small apartment for another 8 hours at the least. The only problem was where to put Lynn? He then grabbed the blankets from the bed and bunched them up to make a little Kit bed, so if she were to wake up, she wouldn't roll over (or move at all for that matter) at least until he could get the carrier ready. After about 20 minutes later, it was done. Perfect timing too, because a certain Kit was getting very restless. He quickly took the washed bottle and added the ingredients. He was relieved when she took the bottle right away. After another 30 minutes they were almost ready to leave.

Nick grabbed his phone and dialed a number, _"Hello?"_ a voice from the other end said after a few rings.

Heeeeeeey Finnick! How you do'n buddy?" You can almost hear the smirk in his voice.

" _What do you want Nick?"_ Finnick was not amused at all.

"So I'm going to need a ride."

" _Why don't You ask your bunny friend? Besides, aren't you supposed to be at work right now?"_

"It's a long story… but hey where are you? I need to go to the store and pick up a few things and I only got a couple of hours."

" _Why don't you just get your damn license already! Instead of dragging mammals along just so you can do your chores."_ The fox groaned.

"Finnick, this is important. Please?" it was silent for a few minutes until,

"… _Fine. But you owe me. Are you at your place?"_

"Actually I'm at Judy's" Nick then gave his former partner the address. Once they said their goodbyes, and hanged up, Nick placed the pup in the carrier, and got dressed.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

' _I'm here._ ' Nick's phone buzzed showing a new text. Taking a deep breath, he placed some dippers, and milk supplies in the bottom pouch of the stroller. He grabbing his wallet and keys, and clicking the carrier in place. "You ready to see your uncle Toot Toot?" he smiled looking at his niece. He could tell she was awake because she was kicking a little, making grunting sounds and having her head snuggle to either her paws or the side of the carrier. Nick couldn't help but feel proud.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"What is taking him so long." Finnick was starting to get impatient as he waited outside the apartment building. Then he saw it. Nicholas Piberius Wilde. Pushing a stroller outside of that dumb bunny friend of his apartment complex. "Oh… My… GOD!" The small fox gasped with an open mouth. "You guys actually made a hybrid!" at this point he was roaring with laughter. Nick knew this was going to happen, and figured it was best for him to see it for himself rather than explain over the phone.

"Ok 1.)" He tried to explain over the loud laughter, "Judy and I aren't even a thing. 2.) This _fox_ pup, is my-"

"This is too good!" Finnick wiped a tear out of his eye, "You actually had a child with one of your one night stands! What? She couldn't handle the responsibility?"

"Look. Are you done? We only have a couple of hours before she needs to be fed again. And there is a _lot_ of stuff I need to get ok?"

"Whatever you say lover boy." Finnick hollered as Nick was getting the car seat ready. Once it was done he hopped into the front seat, where Finnick got a good look at him. "What the hell happened to you?" He was referring to Nick's swollen lip, "When your past fling dropped the kit off, did she punch you or something?"

"Don't ask."

"Oook. So where are we going to?" He started the van.

"I really don't know…. I was hoping you could tell me where the best place to get kit supplies…" Nick could hear a deep threatening growl coming from the left side of him. "BECAUSE! Because, where else would you have gotten your disguise from. You know when we did the whole 'Pawsicle' hustle thing."

"Trust me. You do NOT. Want to get supplies from there."

"Ooooo-k… What about Baaaaaa-by R US?"

Finnick closed his eyes and sighed, "This is not going to be a fun day." then pulled out into the street.

*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/

All three foxes were going aisle to aisle throughout the store, non-knowing what to get. "Why is there so many different types of formula just for fox kits alone!" Nick was frantic, "How do I know what kind is best? This one says 'Strong and Healthy' yet the other one says it will help her brain grow. What if I want all three?"

"Just take both of them and mix them together!" Finnick groaned, Nick shrugged and placed them in the basket.

"What else do kits need?"

"Will You stop asking me like I'm an expert or somethi'n." Not too far off, an artic fox who worked at the store, was having a hard time trying to walk and keep her balance as she was holing a whole stack full of boxes in her arms. They were wobbling and you can tell that they were about to fall over at any moment. Instinctively Nick rushed over to help her.

"Here, let me help you with that." Without waiting for her to respond he took some of the boxes.

"Thank you so much!" she said with a sigh of relief.

"No problem at all." Nick did his cool lazy look.

"No really." She squinted and leaned forward to get a better look at the red fox, "My son, he broke my only pair of glasses this morning, and now I can't see what's in front of me."

"You have a son?"

"Actually I have 4, and 2 daughters, all in one litter."

"Wow… that's impressive."

"Thanks but you should see what my friends and family have." She chuckled, "I'm Coal, by the way, is there anything I could help you with?"

"Actually…. There is," he turned his head towards Finnick and Lynn. "In fact I'm going to need a lot of help if you're up to it?"

"Oh, of course, what seems to be the problem?" Nick **was** going to tell her his whole dilemma, but couldn't do it. He felt a lump in his throat getting stronger. Challenging his cool persona. All of a sudden his con instincts kicked in, knowing that he was in danger of letting his emotions run wilde. Before speaking he coughed.

"Well, you see…" all his coolness melted away, instead his ears laid flat, and his face was full of sorrow, "I'm a hard working fox, and you know what it's like to get ends met." He got her full attention now. "I'm always so busy with work all the time, that I barely have time to do anything else… That's why my dear wife is the one who usually gets the groceries. But… She's really ill right now…" He turned his head away from the vixen, closing his eye as if he was suppressing tears. But in a way he was. He didn't know why but it was easier to make up a tragic story rather than telling the truth. "But... for the safety of our youngest kit, we had to get rid of everything to make sure she doesn't catch the illness either…"

"Is she going to be alright?" the vixen gasped.

"We hope so… But I have to be strong for"

'Don't do it Nick.' Finnick thought angrily to himself, 'Don't do it!'

"my son over there, you know? It's so heartbreaking to see your own boy asking his mother if she's feeling up to go play outside today…" Coal tried to see Nick's "son" but all it looked like to her was a blur.

"I'm going to be right back ok? Don't you worry, I just need someone to take over for me and then I can help." Nick Mouthed a 'thank you' before she rushed away. With that, Nick walked towards dear old friend who was not amused.

"What. The. Living. Fuck NICK! Why did you do that!"

"I don't know! I panicked!"

"I'm Older than you AND I'M THE ONE WHO CAN DRIVE! Mr. Officer. You couldn't think up any better idea?"

"What was I supposed to say?"

"Oh I don't know…. THE TRUTH." Finnick hissed.

"Oh! There's an idea!" Nick spat with venom "I'll just walk up to her and say, 'Hi! My twin Brother just died yesterday, that I had no idea he existed. But now I have this newborn to take care of, even though I have no idea what I'm doing!'"

"So are you ready?" Coal asked as she walked closer to the foxes.

With that, Nick changed from being mad, to being full of sympathy. "Yes, thank you sooo much again." Finnick was really quite, realizing why he had the kit. Rolling his eyes, and swallowing his last remaining dignity, he played along for his friend.

"What's your name little guy?" Finnick placed his thumb in his mouth and sucked on it. He then walked to Nick's pants leg and hugged to act like he was shy. "I have kits at home, just about your age." She smiled while handing him a sucker.

"He hasn't been wanting to talk much after the events of his mother...,"

"I understand…" she spoke softly before cooing over the real pup. "So what's their names?"

"This big boy right here is called Fin, and the little girl is Lynn"

"Fin, and Lynn? I love it! So, how old is your daughter?"

"Uhhhhh…. A few days."

Ok but, 2, 4, what are we talking about here? Because you know they grow up so fast."

"Three….?"

"Oh my goodness…" she looked inside the basket and saw 2 different types of formula, "I hope you're not getting _both_ of these for her."

"Actually, I was planning on mixing… them… together…" he became less and less confident when he saw the look of horror on her face.

"Sir. You _do_ know that could **kill** her right?"

"What?! No!" he glared at Finnick.

"Sir, even if you were too get too much or less of water or formula, it could make her very sick." Nick didn't know what to say or do. She placed a paw on her white forehead and asked "PLEASE tell me your wife does the feeding to these poor kits." Nick quickly nodded regretting on telling her that stupid story, maybe it would have been easier to tell her the truth after all. "Ok, what is she eating right now?" Nick then handed over the baggy for her to inspect. There was no label, just instructions written on the baggy from a black sharpie.

"The hospital gave it to us…" His voice was quite. This did not comfort the vixen at all.

"Ok, here," She grabbed a box easily from the 50 others, "This is red fox kit formula. You can get it pretty much anywhere they sell kit food. Just try and keep her on the same diet." Nick nodded, and with that they were off shopping.

"Just to let you know, I brought a small van here," Nick was thinking of how little space he had in Judy's apartment, "So can we just get the most important stuff?"

"Sure…" She eyed at him.

*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Once they were done shopping and giving Lynn another bottle, Finnick drove them back to Judy's and helped bring the stuff in. "Hey man," Finnick coughed, "I just want to say that I'm sorry… I didn't think-"

"It's fine Fin, I'm just grateful you could help me today." Nick smiled kindly.

"And look, if you have any problems with anything, you know you can tell me right? I mean we known each other almost our whole lives." Nick nodded in agreement. "Well I better get go'n, you know what it's like to get ends met." He teased.

"Stop. I don't want to know anymore." They agreed that it was for the best if they keep their businesses away from each other. "By the way, if _anyone_ were to ask you about me and Judy; we're a couple."

Finnick looked at him as if he were crazy. "I thought you said you two weren't a thing."

"Ya well, I can't live with Lynn at my place, so Judy told someone that we were a couple, so now we have to act like it so that they don't take her away…" The fox nodded as he closed the door behind him. "Well Lynn, it's just you and me again." He then noticed her getting antsy. Reacting quickly, he went to change her dipper, but also noticed she cried the more he handled her. Soon no matter what he was doing, he couldn't calm her down.

The only think he could think was "Judy…"

 **BTW if you have any stories you have with babies let me know! I don't have kids! I know some stuff bc my sisters have kids, but I also did some research… so if you have any stories please tell me!**

 **Sooooooo I was just thinking… You know how they have ice-cream right? And a lot of food they have has milk in it right? Well… does that mean cows are getting paid to be milked? It just seems creepy to think of them like that….**

 **Anyway thank you all for reading this!**


	8. Get It Right

**ZenAku your comment made me laugh, lol but yes, I will try and do your request once she is able to crawl. And I just want to say thank you all for the support! Sorry I haven't been updating every week like before, and that it's been more that a month since I updated, but I have college right now… and I have to write like 2 paper's a week for history alone. But ya….. thank you again!**

 **Now before this chaper starts, I just want to say I had BAD with babies… well I am better NOW. But like. Ok. In high school I took a class that we had to wear belly things all day and have robot babies. So like you had this baby that looked like a toy, and you had to take care of it as if it were your own (as of 2016, this is when I was a freshmen 4-5 years ago) WHICH WAS NOT EASY BC IT WAS JUST A DOLL. I mean of corse your going to treat a real baby differently then a boy baby, anyway. The baby was set to cry so you could change it, feed it and what not. For like 2 days you had to do it, also getting up at night every 2 hours and having at school all day. I thought I was doing good because I could tell what cry meant what right away, and I would do what ever had to be done faster then other "Moms" (it would make a ding noise when ever you did something right) well. When It was time to get the results back. My teacher gasped and said that I got an 8%. Ya, like 8/100. T_T when we were trying to figer it out, apperntly I had to burp it too. I DIDN'T KNOW! They didn't tell be I had to and again it was just a doll so it was kinda hard to treat it like it is real. T.T and also I had a niece who had gas probloms and from like 8 at night to 9 in the morning she would be in pain, and had to have like gas drops, so don't get too grossed out or "why is she making this a big deal thing" in the chapter. It is because I am warning you. A gassy baby is not a happy baby…. So yep…**

 **Also, I listen to music a LOT and it really helps me think. This chapter I've been listening to "Get it Right" by Oh Honey, really recommend you listen to it if you want to understand the feel of this chapter.**

 **Get It Right**

"Come on Judy, come on Judy…. _Please_ pick up!" Nick was pacing back and forth in Judy's apartment trying his best to calm Lynn down. She has been crying for hours nonstop. Nick tried everything, but nothing was working. She wouldn't sleep, she wouldn't eat. It has been well passed the time she was supposed to get milk, but she just kept crying in pain. Nick was really worried. The more he tried to calm her down, the more aggravated she got. He called and texted Judy many times but she wouldn't answer. "Damn IT!" Nick yelled in frustration as it went straight to voice mail again. The kit's screams were so loud that it made Nick wince, here to there. "That's it. I'm going to the hospital." Nick got his phone and called Finnick for a ride. Unfortunately, … _**BEEEEEEEEEEP.**_ "Fuck!" Nick screamed in frustration, looked at the kit in his arms whaling in pain. He could see tears rolling off her cheeks, her whole face looked puffy from crying so much.

"Make the noise _stooooooop_!" Judy's neighbor yelled. "It's been like this since almost 9 in the morning!" Nick looked at the time now, and saw that it was almost 2:00. Five hours. Five hours of no food, sleep or even bliss for the young kit. Not being able to take it much longer, Nick rushed out the apartment as fast as he could to get to the nearest hospital. "Thank God!"

"Taxi!" he screamed as he got near the street. But all were taken already. The fox growled in frustration. In doing so, he bolted to the hospital on foot. He hugged his poor niece for dear life. He was so focus on getting her there that he didn't look for cars as he crossed streets. The vehicles screech to a stop as the fox ran in front of them.

"Dumb fox! Look where you're going!" One yelled.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed!?" Another hollered.

"Hey! I'm walk'n here!" said a mole as nick almost bumped into him. He didn't care what the animals said to him, he only cared about getting Lynn help. Finally, after 17 minutes of running without stopping, the broken family made it through the doors.

"PLEASE!" Nick screamed over the kits cries, he tried to talk but it was very difficult from being exhausted after the run, "Hours…. In a lot of pain…. Hasn't eaten or slept… something is very wrong…" he said as he choked trying to catch breath. Immediately help came by to take Lynn.

"Don't worry Mr.…"

"W-Wilde… Nick, Wilde…"

"Wilde," A Panda reinsured him, "We'll take it from here. Logan!" just then a kangaroo hoped over, "Logan will come and help you ok?" before Nick could give her an ok, she was gone, leaving the poor fox alone. He could still hear Lynn wail, but getting more and more muffled despite the fact she was being taken to somewhere else in the building.

"Sir?" Logan placed a paw on his shoulder, "Honey, come. Let's get you to a place where you can catch your breath." With that, Nick was snapped back into reality, he was too focused on Lynn that he completely forgot he was still struggling to breathe. The marsupial helped the canine find a place to sit, "I'll be _right_ back ok sweetie?" and just like the last time, the mammal left before he had a chance to respond. About a few minutes later, he was back with a bottle of water and a pawful of papers and a pen. "Here you go," Logan pawed him the bottle, Nick nodded as he then greedily chugged the whole thing all at once, without stopping for air. "Better?" Logan asked kindly.

"Much." Nick gasped as he finished his drink. His throat wasn't as dry before and he felt my he could talk easier too. "Thanks again."

"Not, a, problem!" Logan had a small smile on his muzzle, "So," he then pawed over all the papers and pen. "I'm going to need you to fill these out. I'll be at the desk, just give them to me when you are done. If you have any questions or concerns, I'm right over there ok?" he then pointed where the location was and started to make his way back before stopping and asking the fox one more thing "Oh! And may I have your name please?"

"Nick Wilde. With an "E" at the end." the kangaroo nodded then went back to his desk. Nick looked at the papers in his paws, they asked normal stuff about himself like his age, height, name, etc. but there was another set, that was for Lynn as well. Nick stopped and just stared at the papers. He didn't know how to even answer any of these for her. What if they think he stole her, or just didn't care and wasn't responsible to take care of the kit and take her away… He felt horrible not knowing how pretty much anything about his niece. He got up and walked to where the large marsupial was.

"Finished?" Logan still had that smile on his face. Nick pushed the papers over and avoided eye contact. "I-I don't know how-or what- I should say, on the papers for my Kit." All the smiles vanished from Logan's face.

"Aren't you the father? You should know these things."

"Actually I'm her Uncle…" he then explained the whole situation he was in.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

It was 2:13 by the time Judy got home. She walked through the door and noticed that the place was empty. 'They must have gone out for a walk somewhere.' Judy thought.

"PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU DIDN'T BRING BACK THAT CRYING KIT!" Judy rolled her eyes at the comment from next door, "IT WOULDNT STOP CRYING FOR HOURS!"

The young rabbit stared at the wall in surprise "why didn't he contact me for help…" She whispered to herself.

" HE DID." The other brother chipped in, "BOTH OF THEM COULDN'T KEEP THEIR MOUTH SHUT."

"YOU REALLY NEED TO ANWER YOUR PHONE MORE RABBIT!"

As the two brothers kept yelling, Judy took out her one and realized it was on airplane mode by accident. Once she pressed the button on the screen to turn it off, her phone blew up with phone calls, voicemails and texts. All from Nick.

"Please call back.", "Are you there?", "Please Judy I need you to answer your phone", were some of the texts she saw on her screen. 17 miss calls. She then looked in her voicemails, before clicking on them, she placed a finger in her ear to help muffle out the complaints from next-door. " _Hey Judy this is Nick-obviously - Just wanted to see if you had any advice how to calm a kit down._ " He paused for a bit little he was in the middle of something, Judy could hear Lynn cries in the background, " _Ya, she hasn't calmed down for about 20 mins, and I did everything I could I think. So yes, please call back when you can._ " She skipped a few before clicking on a new one " _Hey! Nick again._ " his voice sounded stressed, " _I know you are busy at work and everything, but I could really use a call back._ " Lynn cries sounded worst " _a few hours passed and she still hasn't calmed down and I think it's getting worst…. So If you could please call back and tell me this is completely normal, I would really appreciate that._ " She then skipped some more and clicked on the last one, " _Ok Judy you REALLY need to call back!_ " Lynn was screaming on the top of her lungs at this point and Nick just sounded like he was in panic. " _She hasn't eaten or slept or calmed down for hours. I don't know what to do! I think she's in a lot of pai-_ " he then was cut off by one of her neighbors growling from the walls, " _FOX. I SAWAR TO GOD! IF YOU DON'T SHUT THAT KIT UP-_ " " _I gottogo._ " And quickly ended the phone call. Judy looked and saw that the stroller and car seat was still here so where did he go?

"AND THAT'S ANOTHER THING! THEY LEFT-"

"Oh shut the fuck up." Judy never responded to the 2 brothers next-door but she really couldn't deal with them at the moment. She then tried to think where the 2 of them have gone.

"I was going to tell you that they left to go to the hospital…" a small voice behind the walls croaked. Judy looked at the wall dumbfounded, she never heard them act to quite before.

"Thank you" she said softly before bolting back to her car and heading to the nearest hospital hoping to find her 2 foxes. Once she got there, she looked franticly for Nick. Luckily she didn't have to look hard; seeing him talk to someone at the front desk. "Nick!" The young fox ears twitched towards the voice, then he turned around and saw Judy making her way to him.

"Carrots…" he spoke softly "Judy!" a smile then creeped onto his face, just happy to see her.

"I am soooo sorry Nick! My phone was-"

"No no, it's ok. I'm not upset. I know that also I shouldn't have expected you to answer because of work," he reassured her "I'm just glad you're here now." He then wrapped his arms around her, and nuzzled his muzzle on the top of her head. Judy was a little taken back by this. The only other time that he hugged her was back at the bridge.

"Oh, you foxes," she teased as she patted his head. "So emotional." He let go of her, chuckled a bit and looked into her eyes. He didn't know why, but he never noticed how beautiful they were. "So." Judy broke Nick's trance and snapped him back into reality. "What happened?" Before he could answer, some doors opened and a Lama doctor came through holding Lynn.

"Mr. Wilde?" he hollered.

"Here!" Both Nick and Judy rushed to the doctor. "How is everything? Is she going to be ok? Why was she in pain? H-"

"She's fine, Wilde, Just a little gassy." The doctor interrupted, "Logan explained to me the dilemma your in. So tell me, what kind of formula is she taking?"

"Typical red kit formula, well now she is. Yesterday, we were given a baggie, but I don't know what kind that was or what she was on earlier."

"Well then. There is your problem. Kits must be kept on the same diet, but given your options you really didn't have a choice." He reached down to paw Lynn over to Nick's arms, "Just make sure that you keep burping her and she should be fine." Nick face felt hot, if he didn't have fur, everyone would see how red it got. He completely forgot to burp her after meals. "I am going to give you gas drops" he then grabbed a small jar and gave it to Nick. "This should help with the pain, just give her 2 drops before every feeding and she should be fine. Also note, five hours is ok for a kit to not to eat or sleep. Try contacting us if it's like this every time though.

"You should also make an appointment for her checkups, at that time you can ask away any of your concerns and questions. I may also be nice if you were to do some research on how to parent a kit, if you haven't looked up anything yet."

Nick mentally slapped himself for not thinking to looking things up. "Thank you doc."

"Where is your spouse at the moment?" Nick looked up questionly and remembered 'Judy'.

"Oh, uhhh, she's right here." He gestured his whole body to the gray mammal next to him.

"The rabbit. You don't have a vixen?"

"Nope." Nick sighed, it completely slipped his mind that mix species relationships were highly frown upon. "Judy is my one and only." It felt weird for him to say that. Sure he adored her and she was his best friend, but it was weird lying to animals about their relationship. Sure he was a conman before, and lied a lot, but something about this made him go uneasy. The doctor stared at the two before simply walking away. Before going through the doors he whispered something to the kangaroo before heading off. Nick wasn't surprised buy his actions, if anything he was surprised that he didn't comment to them about how wrong and sick their relationship was.

"Nick! Sweetie, I need you to come over and fill somethings out so you can be on your way."

"Here, give her to me" Judy had her arms stretched out so she could hold Lynn so that he could have both paws to work with. With that, they both walked to the desk together.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Once they made their way to the car and back home, Nick was quite. His ears were laying on the back of his head and he kept his eyes locked on the window. Not that he was looking at anything in protectuler, but mostly spacing out in deep thought. Lynn was sleeping in the car-seat at least. "So, ummm." Nick broke the silence, "There is something I need to tell you…" Judy was still concentrating on her driving but she would steal a glance here and there to Nick. The fox sighed before speaking up again. "I know the real reason why Lynn was in pain." Nick looked down at his paws and rolled the jar of the gas medicine in his palms. He didn't bother to look up as he was confecting.

"Yeah, the doctor just told us why." She tried to reassure him about the reason why Lynn was in her condition; she didn't like the way he was going with this. Nick shook his head, still fettling with the medicine.

"I, uh. I haven't been burping her." Nick was messing with the jar a lot faster now showing his nervousness. "I know you told me. But I forgot. And now I can't stop thinking about how much pain she was in after a stupid mistake **I** made."

"Nick."

"I don't think I can do this Judy." This time he quickly snapped his head to her direction. "I mean, if I can't even remember to burp her, how am I supposed to know how to do everything else!"

"Listen to me. Most parents have months of planning. You had what? A few hours?"

"That s my point! I had her for what? Two days! And already I've gotten us both arrested, taken her to the hospital, and OH! This close to Involuntary Manslaughter." Nick was referring to when the snow vixen inside the store earlier, told him about how dangerous mixing kit formula could be.

"Wait. What?" Judy was alarmed to hear that coming out of his mouth.

"Nothing…" He turned away muttering something. Judy shook it off thinking that he meant about the burping situation.

"Look. I know that taking care of kits is tough… But honestly! You did everything right! You checked her for all of her needs, try to call in for help, following your instants when you thought was right to take her into the doctors. Just because you forgot something I told you maybe once with all the other stuff you had to keep track of, doesn't mean it's going to be the end of the world." It was silent for a few seconds before the fox spoke softly again.

"What's going to happen when I go back to work? Where is she going to go?"

At that moment Judy gasped "I HAVE A GREAT IDEA!"

Nick jumped as the bunny burst with excitement "What?! What are we going to do!" Judy shook her head in embarrassment from her outburst.

"No, no. Sorry, I wasn't talking about the same subject as you." She said sheeply, "But it did give me a thought…" she trailed off, almost having regrets to tell him what he had in mind.

"Well," Nick raised a brow, and leaned his head closer to her, trying to not be left in the dark. Judy took a deep breath in and winced.

"Well… I was thinking…" she avoided making eye contact, "Maybe you can get some help on exports on the subject." Nick's eyes went wide, knowing where this was going.

"Wait… You don't mean-"

"Ohhhh but I do. Who else is better to get some training then parents who raised hundreds of kits?"

"Nononononononononononono. NO. Now I know THAT is a bad idea."

"Why!" Judy was a little hurt to see his reaction but could see where he was coming from.

"Come on Carrots! How do you think your parents are going to react? Huh? 'Oh hi mom and dad! Guess what? I have a boyfriend! And not just ANY boyfriend. A fox! And we have a kit that we are going to be rising together! Sorry I didn't let you in the loop hole before, but we could really use your advice on how to raise her!'" Nick was sarcastically acting like Judy very dramatically. His eyes were off looking up at the side, he had his paws holding each other and had a wide smile over his face. Once he was done impersonating, his face went blank and emotionless. "Yeah. That should work out great." At that time, they reached the apartments.

Judy sighed, "Look. You had a hard day. Go upstairs and get some rest. I'll watch Lynn ok?" Nick instantly began to feel guilty for what he said. He didn't mean to make it sound bad. In truth, he felt bad what he was putting Judy in.

"Judy?" She looked up, she can tell he was being serious. "I just want to let you know. Once this is all figured out, we can publicly 'break up' and keep going on with our lives. Not that I don't want us to be together, but well… I don't want you to feel like this is a permanent thing."

"Nick. Honestly. I never thought about getting into a relationship with someone ever. But If there was anyone I had to choose. It would be you. I mean it's not like we are getting married or something." They both chuckled a little. "Really though Nick. Your my best friend, and you are dealing with a lot of stuff right now. Just let me help ok? If 'roommates' isn't cutting it with you, think of it as friends with benefits." With that her cheeks went red "NOT THAT KIND OF BENIFETS! But the kind that helps you in hard times-"

"Fluff! Its ok! I get it ok?" Nick chuckled at her being flustered "But really though. When I don't need help anymore, you're off the hook with this friend thing, and free to do whatever you want. Deal?"

She smiled at him, "Deal."

"Well. If we are going to be a couple, we might as well have fun with it." Nick smile grew, as he teased playfully. Judy like were this was going and happily played along.

"We shall." And with that she propped herself up straight, and acted like a 'lady'. "Eteim" She then closed her eyes, waiting her him to make the next move. Nick realizing where she was going with this, and quickly got out of the car, and ran to her side. He placed one arm behind his back, closed his eyes, opened the door and bowed while offering Judy his hand.

"My lady" He looked up a smiled. Without looked at her fox, Judy gently grabbed Nick's paw, as he helped her out of the car.

"Thank you." She said snootily with her nose in the air. Then out of nowhere they burst out of laughter. It felt good. "Ok. I will bring Lynn in, you go and get some rest."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***/*/*/**/***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Nick woke up sometime past 5, and already feeling energized. He looked around for Judy (which wasn't hard) and saw her sitting at her desk reading a book; while Lynn was asleep in her carrier, and was being rocked by one of Judy's paws. Nick could help but smile. Judy heard his moving and intuitively had her right ear twitch towards him. "Feeling better?" She asked never stopping what she was doing.

"Much. Thanks." Nick sat up, and moved his already dangling legs, move to the side of the bed, rather then the end. "So. What else is there to eat around here besides vegies?" He scratched his neck, and stretched part of his body until her could her joints popping. "And don't say blueberries because I already ate them." Judy laugh a little.

"Well… It had been a while since I've eaten out." She shrugged, "What sounds good to you? There is 'The Trough Eatery', 'Graze'n Greens'. Nick chuckled, everything she was listing were places that sounded good to a heathy eating bunny. Not so much for a fox who really didn't bother keeping track what he would put into his body.

"Oh! So you wouldn't mind going to 'Aunt Eda's Down Home Diner'! Oh!" he moaned "The bugs in that place is NOTHING like anywhere else in the city, Darl'n let me tell ya. Or! 'Blubber Chef'-"

"Ok, ok, I get it. You don't have to be a jerk about it. Jeez." She leans closer to give him a shove.

"Well there is 'Ungu-Latte's Café', and I don't think it's too far from here. It's got health-ish stuff for you, and all the pick me ups, for yours truly. Plus, its completely neutral. So there will be no 'eh… I don't know what to get…' stuff."

"Oh! You mean so YOU don't make that happen." Judy smirked.

"'Blubber Chef' is natural too! They taste sooooooo good! Mainly because everything is deep fried and covered with all kinds of-"

"Nope. We already decided to go to the café." She then hopped off the chair and started to get things ready.

"Hey Carrots, you mind if we just walk this time? I'm not much of a car guy anyway."

"Oh. Of course." She was a little taken back by this. Her on the other hand, loved to take the monster car she had everywhere. It made her feel a lot more intimating to animals who questioned her author-ATAY, just because she was a bunny. Nick was getting Lynn to connect her seat to the stroller. When he was finished he prepared the dipper bag. "Oh! Make sure you get a bottle ready. That way when we get there we can get some hot water, and let it cool to make her bottle. She should be due around anytime we get there." Nick nodded and began to measure out everything.

Soon, they left and made their way outside. It was cloudy so the sun light was blocked; making the city feeling dark and gloomy, yet relaxing at the same time. Nick was pushing the stroller while Judy was right by his side, both not making any conversation and just enjoying the silent stroll with the casual grunts made by the young kit. Their destination was only about 4 blocks away.

As they walked, they could see that they were getting a lot of attention. A lot of mammals watched them as they walked by. Not really having a good look at Lynn, but they could definitely see their favorite fox and bunny; the hearos of Zootopia walking together with a stroller. A lot just stopped at stared. There was a horse hoofing a platypus an Ice-cream cone, but as he watched the new family walked by, he had the treat slip from his hoofs just as the little platypus was out to reach for it. Instead it was now just a blob on top of the grey concrete floor.

Some would be whispering to each other "They are officially together now?", "They had a baby?", "Did they adopted?", "Is this even possible for this kind of hybrid?" All these side questions were making Nick and Judy nervous. "How are you surprised? They were already dating weren't they?" Then it hit them. Was it that noticeable how close their previous relationship was? Sure, they would flirt, but that was only to get under each other's skin! It didn't mean anything. Right? But apparently it did. They knew that it meant nothing, yet everyone else took it as to mean that they were already dating. The new family speed up their pace. 'Maybe taking the car wasn't a bad idea after all…' Nick thought.

Finally, after that awkward walk, they made it to the café. Nick and Judy walked up to the counter. Both of them drooled as they looked at what was on the menu. It wasn't meals that would make you have to take a box home after being stuffed to the brim, but rather a fulling snack. They had bugs, salad idioms, pastries, to smoothies and other drinks. "Hi! Can I help you?" An Iberian wolf asked. He had rich colors of red that Nick's, with patches of gray covering his body. He almost looked like a cross from a Timber wolf and a fox; it was quite mesmerizing actually.

"Hello! Uhhh…." Nick squinted as he looked for his name tag, "Jacob."

"What?" The wolf looked down and growled a bit. "Darn it. I mixed up my name tags. Well… more like they were switched purposely. You see. My bother thinks I look like that one mammal. The Eastern Timber wolf from Twilight Bark." He then rolled his eyes, "Jacob Black. Yeah. So my bro likes to trick others into thinking I'm him."

"Does it work?" Judy asked.

"There has been times I've been asked to take my shirt off like he does it the movies." Nathen's ears fell.

"You know, actually. You do-" Judy gave him a shove to the ribs. "OWwWwW! Hey! I was going to say NOT! Ok. I mean LOOK AT HIM! He looks nothing lik-" out of nowhere Nathen howled in laughter.

"You two are even cuter in person!" at this point Nick and Judy were both stunned. Not only because they were confused but because of his sudden outburst but also because he was commenting of them being cute, which Judy did not enjoy being called. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Hahaha, look I was joking. This is my coworker's name tag! Trust me. I look nothing like him! If anything I look better." He gave a smirk. "Whenever this happens, I like to joke with others and see what they have to say." He started to laugh again. "What can I get you two this fine afternoon?"

Nick and Judy shook their heads to get them back on track. "Uhhhhh. Well. I would like to have a salad with a kale, some dandelion greens and flowers, and oh! alfalfa on the side please!" Nick shivered at all the stuff she listed.

"Ok… And what would you like to drink?" Nathen grinned.

"Carrot juice, thanks."

Nick rolled his eyes 'Predictable.'

"And you sir?"

Nick smacked his lips "I Think. I will have the…. White Moth Croissant, and a Bumble Bee Panini."

"What would you like your drink to be?"

"A blueberry smoothie please." He said proudly.

Judy smirked, 'Predictable.' And shook her head.

"Ok! I'll have these be made right away. Just take a seat anywhere you would like."

"Oh!" Nick added "Can we also have a cup of hot water please?"

"One cup of hot water coming right up!"

As the 3 found a table, they could hear more whispering and gasps coming from others around them. They did their best to ignore it, but it wasn't an easy thing to do, especially when-

"Wait! What's the date today?!" A grizzly bear yelled to no one in particular as he shot up from his seat.

"Oh! No you don't!" a capybara from a crossed the room hollered, "The bet was, if they were a couple! Have we even seen them kiss?"

"I'm pretty sure that the baby's more than proof." A goat bellowed in.

"How can we even be sure that it's theirs's? roared a lion.

"OH COME ON!" Nick screamed. It was bad enough that they city was talking about them but now they were making bets the whole time? No one even payed attention to his comment, not that they would even being able to hear it. Everyone were shouting and arguing with each other, and the ones where were the subject had to witness it all. "How did we not know about this?" Nick asked, Judy shrugged in shock.

"I have no idea… But at least this could help Social Workers into believing that we really were a thing for a while." She said trying to look at the positive to the outcome.

"Do you want to take our food to your place?" Nick asked quickly, he was getting nervous for Lynn's sake having to be around the chaos.

"Lets." Judy nodded in agreement. Just then Nathen walked in with a tray of their food.

"Aaaaaaaaaaannnnnnddddddd for the lovely couple-"

"Jacob!" Nick was done.

"It's Nath-" The wolf was annoyed by the name he was called, but Nick gave less than two shits.

"We would like our food on the go, if it's not too much to ask."

"Sure." Nathen's eyes were wide in shock, and quickly ran out of the room to get their food prepared to be taken home. They paid for their meals, put them in the basket part at the bottom of the stroller, and headed outside. The good news was, there were hardly any animals out in the streets, and the ones who were wouldn't even bother to make a big fuss about the 2 cops. They would be too busy trying to get to their destination as fast as they could. The bad news was that it was raining.

"Still think walking was the best choice?" Judy asked.

"Shut up." Nick mumbled. He then flipped the water proof cover on the stroller to keep his niece dry, and then they both headed for Judy's apartment as fast as they could. Once home, they let out a sign in relief. "I'm telling you!" Nick was finishing the conversation they had on their way over, "When it was just me and Finnick this morning, no one even made a glance!"

"They probably didn't recognize you without me on your side." She winked. Nick chucked.

"Maybe."

"Look at us!" Judy groaned, "We are soaked skin deep." Judy then looked to Nick, "And you don't even have any extra clothes with you."

"I have my pj's from yesterday."

"I mean FREASH laundry Nick. I'll go and get you some from your house."

"Carrots, it's fine. Look, when I go and talk to Bogo tomorrow, we will stop by real quick beforehand." Judy was going to say something before Nick grabbed his clothes and started to head to the bathroom to change. Judy taking the clue did the same thing but in her room. After a few moments later, Nick spoke from behind the door, "Is it safe to come out now Fluff?"

"Yes." She confirmed while she pulled at her shirt. Nick walked back in and shook his body releasing water that soaked his fur. Water sprayed everywhere "Hey! Could you not make my place a mess please!"

"Sorry," Nick smiled sheeply, "instincts." Now that he was dryer, he walked over to Lynn to check up on her. "We have GOT to get a bigger place." He then gently cradled the kit in his arms. Realizing that his arms were still wet and cold, he then went to get something to cover them to make Lynn more comfortable. Judy went to get the food, including the cup of water. It was cool down enough, so she started to make the bottle.

"I know. So Nick?"

"Ummmm?" He looked up to show her that he was listening.

"I want to talk about my parents again." Nick then looked away, his anxiety was slowly creeping in. "I know you don't want to meet my parents."

"It's not that. It's just…" The fox took a deep breath, then letting it out again. "It's how it's going to play out." It was silent for a little bit. Once Judy was done she pawed him the bottle "thank you."

"There is a fox family that I know that lives there too. It would Just be for the day! We can go after your talk with Bogo." Nick was still silent. He didn't mean to be rude, he just didn't know what to say. Did he want to be the best Uncle for Lynn? Yes. But also there was the factor that they were a fox. And to just show up to a place with hindered of bunnies running around, judging them about being with Judy. He didn't know. He acts like he isn't fazed at all with all the comments he gets from other animals, but really they do hurt. And after having them told to you every day, you don't really get used to it, but more like you know how to deal with it.

"Fine." He said softly.

"Great! Oh… But we may need to spend the night, so when we stop by at your house you might want to pack a few things."

"Hey Judy, you can eat. Don't wait on me." Judy felt a little awkward about eating in front of him, but decided to do so anyway. The rest of the tie would go as you would expect. Nick finally burping Lynn this time, and getting to eat his dinner. Both friends chatting here and there. When it was time for them to head off to bed, Nick felt awkward that he was still sleeping in her bed that was too small for him; with Lynn at his side, and Judy still sleeping in her chair. But she insisted. Nick didn't get much sleep that night. He was too worried about what to say to Bogo, and meting Judy's parents. Throughout the night, Judy told Nick that they would take turns to feed Lynn, so that they both could get some sleep. It didn't matter though. By the time it was morning, Nick knew he had to push through the day somehow. Judy was already up and atom, with a cheerful grin on her face.

"You ready!"

"As I'll ever be."

 **Iberian wolf. Look it up. It is beautiful. (lol the twilight joke tho I just wanted to put that in. just because)**


	9. Could Things Get Any Worst?

**Sooooooooooooooo…. Yes. I know i've been away for…. Months… but I promise i will not let this story die. I've just been busy with other… stuff… including writing other stories.** **Buddykins (go look up his stories when you can. If you want feels… then this is the guy for you) and I have a shared account called wesneakyfoxes Basically we each wrote separate one shot's, but with the same topic and idea. Soooooo…. Yeah. that's where i've been…**

 **Again, sorry for the wait….**

 **Could Things Get Any Worst?**

* * *

"Bogo, we **don't** have to do this." Nick whined, holding his head, as it throbbed from pain. He didn't get much sleep; it was really showing and taking a toll on him. Plus adding more pressure to his stress level. For the past 20 minutes, he's been trying not to keep pacing back and forth, in his boss's office. Bogo massaged his temples; eyes closed.

"Wilde. We've been over this." the water buffalo said exhaustly behind his desk.

"Yes, I know, but. Can't they just send me an apology card instead?" he let go of his head, and made a paw motion that looked as if he was pushing something away from him. "This does **not** have to be a public thing." Nick at this point, was leaning on Bogo's window. He was getting really agitated, so to help distract himself from the situation; he would pull at the blinds to watch what was going on outside the office.

"Wilde." Bogo sighed. "You know as an officer, that any assault to another _officer_ , means for a public apology."

" _Not_ if I decide to not press any charges." Nick was trying his best to stay cool, but his act was slipping. His tail was swooshing back and forth to the point of it just being more like a flick. His foot was tapping and his other paw was quietly shaking fast; but more in a ' _so so_ ' paw motion. Not really out of anger, but more to being nervous. He licked his lip where he got it busted open. It was scabbed up now, but still hurt. He wondered if it would become a scar. It made him think of the muzzle incident. Feeling so helpless. Everyone could see his emotions, right then and there. When his walls were broke open. Everyone saw what he really was feeling. And he hated that. He didn't want to face them again. He could almost see them laughing at him. 'Awwwwww… Is he going to cry!' He started to hyperventilate a little. Enough that no one could tell. Bogo on the other paw, was getting annoyed that the issues was not getting resolved.

" _Wilde!-"_ The Chef voice was getting louder. All the stress Nick was feeling at that moment; he couldn't keep those walls up anymore. It felt as if his emotions exploded.

"OH THIS IS A BUNCH OF BULL SHIT! And you know it!" All his twitches stopped as if the energy found a new way to get released, and that was his voice. He let go of the blinds he was pulling down, and snapped around to face his boss. "And I don't _need_ someone telling me what to do! If I don't want a public apology! **IT'S. NOT. HAPPENING.** " He growled and his breathing was heavy at this point, as his face looked like it was ready for a fight for it was all squished up.

"Lock that door." Bogo responded quietly. Nick's whole posture changed, his eyes went wide and his body coward down. " **NOW!** " Bogo boomed. 'Oh you are in it now Wilde…' Nick thought. Through the small gaps of the blinds he could see and hear other mammals rushing away from the office. They _do_ love their gossip, but they knew from the sound of that voice, it meant business. Better yet, they didn't want to be seen by an angry Chief. Nick quickly latched the door. " **Sit. Down.** " He pointed to the empty chair, his words were like venom. Seeping through his mouth. Nick followed his order obediently. " **Now.** " Nick didn't know what to do. "How do you feel…" Bogo's persona changed, instead of being aggressive, and intimidating. He was kind and soft. Nick honestly didn't know what was more terrifying.

"Uhhhhhhh…" Nick was trying to collect his scrambled thoughts, 'fucked.' He thought before saying, "Scared. Sir." He felt so small. The water buffalo just nodded.

"Do you know anything about my…" He stopped, almost as if he was debating if he should tell him this. "My wife." He coughed. Nick shook his head. Bogo just laughed in one short "Huh, no..." He blinked and slowly spaced out. "You wouldn't." He a slow and sad smirk.

"You know, Wilde." Bogo seemed more relaxed. He leaned into his chair and placed his hooves behind his head. "I used to be quite the mammal back in my younger days."

"And. Your not now?" Nick tilted his head frontward, raised a brow and became a little more relaxed himself.

"Ha! Not even close." Bogo shook his head. "In high, I was quite popular. I had tons of friends; all said I was funny, need I remind you. Said that I should be a comedian." His smile only grew more stronger. Nick didn't know if he was telling the truth or lying, either way to think of Bogo of all mammals, funny. That's pretty hilarious as it is. "But not Bell. Not that she didn't think i was funny, no she would love to laugh at all I would say. Bell, by the way; she is my wife, we were high school sweethearts. No, she is the one who convinced me to work hard and be part of the police crew. Without her encouragement and support, I would have never... be here right now." His smile left, as he was quiet for a moment. "Anyway," he said shaking his head and sighing. "Bell, she is something I tell you." thinking about her made him smile again.

"She may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but she sure is the most kind… Thoughtful… And beautiful… Her heart is so pure…" Bogo felt his eyes tearing up, so he blinked a few times. "We uhhhh… We wanted a calf. One of our own. But… After so many failed attempts…" Bogo shook his head and closed his eyes. "I finally begged her to stop. For the last few attempts-lets just say, I was close to be losing 2 that day. Yet she kept insisting, despite what others told her. And finally, she got pregnant again. And I was so scared of losing her, but not she. Not she… She was just _so_ happy. And after a month past. And another one. I too became hopeful. I would be _so_ proud! I told everyone 'I'm going to be a dad!' Or 'He or she will have my toughness and its mother's soft touch.'" Nick didn't know why his boss was telling him all this, but he knew it was a very touchy subject. He remained quiet and alert as Bogo went on. He never seen him act like this.

"Now. My wife and I love each other _very_ much. But, that doesn't mean we don't have our arguments. In fact, if every relationship didn't have its weak spots. There is something wrong with them." Bogo laughed, and also brought out a smile on Nick's muzzle as well. "Yeah." He sighed. "Now, what we were arguing about, was something so _small_ so stupid. Everyday from work, I would get so exhausted-Physically. Again, this is when I was out on the field, running all the time. I would track in mud all over the house, and she would have to clean it up, to the point she just had enough. But I was so tired, I didn't care. Now, usually when we get into fights, one of us would call the other to make up, and everything would go back to normal. But _oh_ was this agreement a _bad_ one. I just remembered storming out that night, heading to work and sleeping in my car. How selfish… Could I be… Making his pregnant wife clean up _his_ mess…

"Anyway. The next morning I released my anger through work. I did get a call, but I ignored it. I didn't want to make amends. Not quite yet. It wasn't until the 3rd call I felt bad and answered." He pawsed. "It was the hospital. They said we lost the calf… And-and that I…" He choked. "I lost _her_. As well." Nick was completely quiet, his mind was completely empty. His ears laid back, and paws folded in his lap. He could tell that Bogo's voice was quivering. His boss started to stare at nowhere in particular. "I blamed myself **so** much. All these years. After a week after her passing. I didn't know how to go on. I didn't _want_ to move on. I did want any of her stuff being touched. I was just waiting for her to magically walk back through those doors." He looked back down at Nick. "That's how I got to be where I am In fact. I worked myself to the bone for her. Hoping that I would pay it back to her. Make her proud. I've been so focused on work. That I've lost my friends, and what little left I had of my family. I didn't want to get close to anyone, anymore. It hurt too much to know that it will all end one day. And I couldn't deal with the _pain._ So, whenever I got too close to something, I would end things before I could develop any strong feelings. Or before anyone does the same for me…

"After about a month past, I got robbed. Almost my whole house and everything it possessed. Gone. At first, I was angry, but then I thought it was a blessing. I didn't have to deal with all that pain anymore. Worrying what to keep and throw away. The job was already done. I was so relieved, it scared others. I didn't even want to press any charges. Despite what everyone told me. It would be an easy arresting. They left _tons_ of evidence." Bogo kept studying Nick. "It was 2 that committed the crime. A coyote. And a _fox_." Nick felt Bogo's cold eyes on him. Bringing a chill with it. "3 days go by. And another robbery. A moose family. A father. A mother. And their weeks old calf daughter. All shot **dead**. Over $50 worth of jewelry. **50** _ **dollars**_ for **3** _ **lives**_. and it was the _same_ coyote and _fox_ that **I** let go. I thought that they learned a lesson to not do it again. I thought that they would also take my _kindness_ as a blessing. The coyote was quite, while the _fox_ tried every tactic to get out of this. He denied everything, despite! The evidence!" Bogo snorted. The whole room was heavy and thick. The water buffalo, leaned on his desktop, to get a bit closer to Nick.

"Do you remember what I said when I first met you?" Nick didn't, move, more blinked or even spoke. "' _You think I'm going to believe a_ _fox_ ' I was wrong to believe all foxes were like that, officer. and I'm deeply sorry." Bogo slumped back into his chair. "Hopps changed how things were thought here-YOU helped change how things were thought here. But those cops, in Yelp City." He pointed nowhere in particular, "They don't have anyone like you 2. They are stuck in a rut, that only gets deeper and deeper," every word 'deeper' he slammed his pointer finger on his desk "as they keep going. Nothing is going to change, until someone" his finger pointed at the fox. "decides to take a stand.

"If they get away with this-mistreating an _officer_. How do you think it will go with just a regular citizen. A 2nd chance could cost others lives Wilde. You need to think ahead, _way_ ahead. Do you understand?" Nick was paying too much attention to what his boss was saying that he had to break away from the trance.

"Uhhhh." He shook his head. "Yes. Yes I do sir."

"Good." Bogo got off from his chair and moved his way to Nick. "Get up." The fox was confused at first, but did what he was told. He lifted himself off of the chair, and stood up to face his boss. Bogo was still hovering over the small fox, but it's what he did that really caught Nick off guard. He bent over, and gave him a hug. "Your a great officer Nick." His face bunched as his eyes were closed. Nick was still trying to process what was happening. He _never_ spoke his first name before. Nick finally snapped out of it. And he too returned the hug that they both so desperately needed. "Don't make the same mistake I did…" Nick nodded. "Well." Bogo sniffed as he released the embrace. Nick chuckled heartedly. "Woo… Sorry about that. Been awhile since I told that one." He smiled trying to control his emotions.

"Ha, don't be." Nick started to feel like he was back to his normal 'don't let them see that they get to you' attitude. "It's kinda nice to see the softer side to you." He teased.

"Don't push your luck Wilde." Bogo said threateningly.

"Annnnnnnd we're back to our to our normal broadcast."

"So." Bogo moved back to his chair, changing the subject. "How is the relationship coming along."

"We've been together for a while now sir." Nick tried to cover his tracks, hoping that his boss couldn't tell he was lying. Bogo smiled in a way that worried him.

"But now," Bogo slowly spread his arms out. "All of Zootopia knows about it."

"Yeah." The fox tried to drop the subject.

"Now Judy, I'm a little worried about your friend to be honest. Don't want her to turn out like me. Tell her to slow her career down a bit. Show her the wonders of being in love. Being top of this job is not one I wish to put off on anyone." Nick nodded. "Well. I think now you can agree with the whole apology thing?" Nick nodded again. "Good. Now, go enjoy the rest of your time off. I will see you Monday." And with that, Nick jumped off the chair and onto the floor and hurry over to the down, unlocking it. "Oh and Wilde. One more thing." Nick turned his way to his boss. " **Get out.** " Nick chuckled.

"I love you too Chief." He opened the door.

" **OUT!** " Bogo hollered. And with that Nick left. Before he heard the click of the door latch, he could had sworn he heard him whisper 'I'm sorry.' And once the door was completely shut 'I'm so sorry. To everyone.' But he wasn't quite sure. So he left the Buffalo to grieve on his own.

* * *

Nick made his way back to the heart of the building. In front of Benjamin's desk. Although, Ben was out for the moment; probably to get more snacks. Judy was holding Lynn his her arms and presenting her to a group of officers that were surrounding her. He couldn't help but smile. "Nick!" Francine squealed. "Your niece is soooooo adorable! She looks just like you! Well. if you were a kit. And a girl. Oh! I wish I could hold her." Nick started to panic and rushed over to his niece and took her back in his arms from the bunny.

"Uhhhhhhh! Yeah. Sorry, but you can't. I don't want her to get sick. I heard that it's bad for newborns to be handled so much by so many mammals." The whole group of cops looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Well. I know how newborns are Nick." The elephant replied. "But even if that wasn't true, I still wouldn't be able to. Don't want to break the small thing." She winked. She then turned to Judy and started a conversation. Nick looked at Lynn and smiled. She was so small. Her nose would twitch here and there.

"Way to go buddy!" Officer Snarlov said ecstatically. Nick was stuck with surprise as he felt the large wolf paw on his shoulder, jerking him back and forth. This only made him hold his niece even tighter to him. "Finally."

"Yeah." Fangmeyer, joined in. He have gentle taps on the Nick's back. But even to a fox, a tigers taps is more like shoves. He stumbled a few times. If he wasn't holding the newborn, he wouldn't mind the rough housing. "You know. We've been waiting a long time for you two to finally come out." He winked. "Too long if I might add." Nick nervously chuckled. He then heard Francine getting upset. He and the other officers turned their attention to the large mammal.

"It just makes me mad. That city was twisted before. But putting a newborn kit in a situation like that. It. It." She then made a trumpet noise with her trunk, as if it was her way of growling. Lynn started to fit. Her head tossed back and forth, and her paws rubbed her face.

"Don't worry Wilde." Nick looked up. At McHorn. "They don't know who they're messing with. They will pay for what they did." Snarlov shook his head.

"Not to mention that muzzle." Nick froze. "Like really. You of all preds need to have that thing on." Nick still didn't move. 'They know. Judy told them.' He thought. He told her his biggest secret. And she told everyone.

"Oh deer." Judy said. "The train! Ok! Sorry to interrupt this reunion, but we need to make it on time to the train!" She tugged at Nick's shirt. "Bye everyone!"

"Bye you three!"

"See you back Wilde, in few days."

"Take care."

"Bye." All four said at once.

The new family rushed to the car. Nick put Lynn in while Judy started the car. "You're _sure_ you have everything."

"Yes." Nick grumbled quietly as he made it into the front of the car. Judy noticed his attitude and grew concerned.

"Hey. You ok?" She asked slowly and caringly as she drove off to the train station.

"Yes. I'm just-I'm just tired. That's all." He looked outside of his window, trying his best to stop the conversation all together. Judy felt a little hurt by this. She knew something else was bothering him. But she didn't want to push her luck. But even as they made it too the train, and on their way to her hometown, Nick did his best; not to talk, or even look at her. Judy would do her best to help out with Lynn, but Nick refused. In his defense. Taking care of her was to help distract him. He was so stressed. He was worried about meeting Judy's parents. Worried about the public apology. Worried about being a good uncle. Worried about the Social worker. Worried about what other secrets he had that Judy leaked out to others. Worried about-"What?" Nick's thoughts were interrupted, he looked towards the one who was asking him a question. He knew it was Judy, he just wasn't paying attention to what she said. As he looked her way, he didn't look down at her face.

"I asked if you needed any help?" At this point Nick was feeding Lynn again. "If you're tired. I can take care of her as you rest." He could see the sorrow and worry in her eyes. He knew that she could tell something was up with him. Not that he was fine with it; but he didn't want to make anything worse. She was going to be the only one he knew there, and he needed all the help that he could get. He gave her a weak smile.

"Really Carrots. It's ok. I just…" He sighed. "I just want to be able to know that I can do this." As this point his arm in which Lynn laid on was starting to become numb. He didn't want to interrupt her feeding, but for being a few days old, she was pretty heavy.

"Well. I should probably give you a heads up with my parents…" Judy said intimately. Nick was all ears now. His eyebrows squinched slightly. "Well… I didn't quite. Tell them." Without moving her head, only her eyes, she looked up at him.

"What-What do you mean you didn't tell them. Tell them what?"

"That. Me and you are Partners."

"Uh. Ok. Uh," he chuckled a little bit, not out of nervousness but out of ironic. "That's ok," he cracked a crooked grin, showing parts of the teeth in his mouth. "This is a new thing for us both, so I unders-"

"No." Judy interrupted. "I didn't tell them about. You." Nick's smile turned into a opened frown. His eyes glared wanting to know what was going on.

"Judy. What are you talking about. I heard you this morning. You told them that you were coming over. You said-and I quote.' _I'm bringing over Nick. He has a newborn kit to take care of, and we could use all the help we can get._ ' I'm just confused." Judy was twiddling her thumbs in her paws fast. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath in.

"They. They don't know you're a fox." By this point Nick felt as if all the air around his was sucked away. "Nick! It's not like that!" Judy turned her body to face him better, she started to panic as she saw how hurt he was from that answer. "That came out wrong!"

"What part? Huh? The part that you didn't tell them that I-"

"Please don't." She closed her eyes. "I don't want us fighting." She reopened her eyes. "Look. I didn't tell them that you were some kind of different Mammal. Ok? They just never asked and I never told." This didn't make him feel any better. Lynn started to figit more so he took the bottle out of her mouth, and began to burp her. "Look. My dad… Can be a bit. Judgmentle. Especially towards predators and foxes." Nick went back to the 'I'm not going to look at you' attitude. "Look. I **do** talk about you to them! A lot in fact! They even asks me about you at times! I just never mentioned the physical you." She placed a paw on his arm. "I wanted them to know you. The _real_ you." Nick was facing the window as could see the sign for Bunny Burrow. " _Not_ stereotypes."

"I thought you said that your dad changed. Didn't he hired a fox or something." He spoke quietly.

"He partners with one. Though, most of that is the help of my mom. She's more… Flexible. With this stuff." Judy told Nick a few months ago about what happened with her and Gideon Grey when they were kits. It helped explain so much, but Nick still didn't know what the problem was about her telling her folks about him being a fox. "Look. Part of the reason I never told them who you are. Is because they saw the news. The one when I was being questioned with the Nighthowler case. They saw they fight we had. And I just didn't want them to think that you're like that. And they _do_ like you!" She squeezed his arm.

"What are we going to say, when I just show up. If they recognize me. Don't you think that they will be…" He trailed off. Judy didn't know what they were going to do. She felt bad. Right when she was going to speak, her phone went off. She didn't answer right away. She just looked at Nick. Finally, she picked up the phone with a 'hello'. Nick decided to tune her out. It was probably her parents anyway. Lynn was finally done with her bottle, she started to turn her head away as her way to say that she had enough. Nick looked at her and couldn't help but smile. Her nose twitched every so often, she started to make spit bubbles and make little grunting sounds here and there. The older fox couldn't help but gently cuff her tiny head in his paws, and twirl his thumb on the top of her head. Everything in the world seemed to melt away-

"Ok so Great news! We are now arriving into town." Nick pawsed. Well, he almost was at peace for the day. Without moving his body, he looked out the window and saw the " **YOU ARE NOW ENTERING BUNNY BURROW** "He groaned internally as he saw the population count go up faster than he could read what the current number was. "Annnnnnnnd, I just got off the phone with Gideon, so-" Nick quickly shot a glance at her.

"That wasn't your parents?"

"No." She chuckled, "If it were them, they would rather facetime. No, The Grey's are gonna pick us up, and take us there. I thought it would be less awkward for you." Nick raised a brow.

"Because they are foxes?"

"... No. Because they aren't my parents." Judy started to feel bad, but also angry. Maybe this was a mistake after all. Once the train stopped, and they were able to get off, Judy started to look around. Nick tagged along, with Lynn in her stroller. They're stuff that they took with them, they were able to hid it all in the stroller, so it was easier to deal with.

"Judy! O-o-over here!" The rabbit gasped as she ran over to, two other foxes. One of the was Gideon, and the other looked like a much older female fox. Nick was actually relieved to see other mammals of his species. Sure he's seen foxes in Zootopia lots of times, but red foxes were quite rare.

"Hey guys!" Judy beamed. "Sooooo. I like you to met my partner, the one that I've been telling you about. Gideon, this is Nick," Right away the bigger fox took a hold of Nick's paw, and shook it quite hard.

"So, you're the lucky guy I-I-I've been hearing about! Arn't you also the first fox cop or-or som'th?" Nick looked at Judy who was smiling wide in pride.

"Yes… Yes I am." He looked back at Gideon, and smiled. "It's nice to finally met you."

"Hi! I'm Grace." The other fox jumped in, she took Nick's other paw and shook too. "I'm little Gid's Matha."

"Hello ma'am." Nick tried to be polite as possible but this whole shaking paws with 2 other mammals started to feel a little awkward, until.

"Oh! My stars and heavens. Is this the little kit?" Grace asked as she and Gideon let go of his paw to look into the stroller.

"Yep, that's Lynn." Nick felt with pride.

"Oh she is simply just _gorgeous_ … Oh… Do ya mind?" Nick gave her the 'ok' and she instantly grabbed the little kit. "It has been too long since I held one of these precious little things…" Her eyes started to water. Gideon also came by to look at Lynn.

"She really is som'thn." Gideon commented. But the soon got hit in the arm. "Ow! Wh-what was that for?!"

"When are you gonna have kits of your own! I need to granny some kits." His mother yelled hartley. Only making Gideon get bashful. "Well we better get mov'n, we are on break now, and we need to hurry on back to the shop as soon as possible." Nick went to take back Lynn when Grace said "Oh no, it's ok suga. You go ahead and put the car seat in, I'll take care of things over here. No point in putting her in, only taking her back out after less than a minute." Nick was a little worried of leaving her in the arms of someone he barely knew, but he let it slid. Once they were in the car, they were on their way to the Hopps'. Gideon, drove, while his mom was riding shotgun, Judy, was behind Grace, in the back, Nick, was in the middle while Lynn was right behind Gideon.

"So Gideon," Judy started "You got a girl?" That question made the fox get tongue tied.

"Awwwwww… Shoot. Ju-Ju-Ju-Judy… There-there might be th-th-th-this one Vixen that I-I-I-I like…" He chuckled.

"Might?! Gid please." She turned to the back as best as she could to face the other mammals. "He's just being humble. He's been with this gal for years. They are high school sweethearts. And _engaged_ I may add."

"Well, way to go buddy." Nick grinned. He thought it was kinda cute that he was acting this way for someone he's been with for so long.

"Oh! I am so relieved. You know. It is _hard_ to find red foxes around. Nick, in the big city, is there many of our kind?"

"Uhhhhhhh…. No. Not really. No."

"Look. I just want to say i'm sorry for all that you are going through. Judy gave us the highlight of it all, and. Look. If there is _any_ questions you have, about _anything_. Don't feel bad asking ok?" Nick started to think a bit. This was the perfect opportunity, I mean, they were red foxes and not bunnies. He looked at Lynn, and saw her feet curled up. He wondered is she was awake or asleep.

"When do their eyes open?"

"Oh! Within a week or two. How old is the little one?" Grace asked.

"I'm guessing about 5 days?" Nick winced.

"Oh! So about any day now. How lovely… You know, once they're eyes open up, so do their ears, and once that happen-WOO! Do they start learning fast." She laughed. "See I have three daughters, and little Gin here is the only boy."

"Awww Ma…. Stop… You-you-you're gonna make me blush again." She placed a paw on her sons arm and the other on her chest. Then looked back and Nick.

"Nick, how many siblings do you have? Oh… And I do feel dreadful for your other nieces and nephews… What a tragedy it all is…"

"Siblings?" Nick asked in question.

"Yes dear, well my litter number is leaning on the smaller Spectrum, but I am grateful for the four I've been blessed with."

"Uhhhh… I thought it was normal to have one in a litter. Lynn is the only one that I know my brother had."

"Oh…. Sweetheart, no… No…" The vixen was quite broken hearted by this news. "Having four is quite… Small. For a litta. I'm broken hearted thinking of having less than my four…"

"Well… I'm no expert." Nick shrugged. "Pfffft. I didn't even know I had a brother. You're actually the only ones that I can actually ask… Both of my parents are gone so… I just want to say thank you for helping us."

"Oh honey, it's not a problem at all." Everything was quiet until Nick asked another question.

"How many kits is it normal to have in one litter?"

"Oh! Well… Six to eight is the most common number, but do not be surprised if you see some with 15. Now _THAT'S_ a litta." She chuckled and commented to her son. As she was distracted, Nick leaned over to Judy and whispered.

"Don't you find this all… Odd?"

"What is?"

"Well… Why wouldn't my parents ever tell me that I had siblings?"

"Do you think you could have been adopted?" She looked into his eyes worried that she hit a nerve.

"I don't… Think so. I have pictures of my folks and I can see a little part of me in each of them… Though that could be a possibility…" Nick was in deep thought.

"What else are you thinking about?" Judy asked.

"Well… It just seems odd like… Do you think Lynn was the only one in the litter? If not… Don't you think we would have got information about her siblings?" The more Judy thought about it, the weirder it got. It was pretty strange and suspicious. "Do you think they could be hiding something from us?"

"I don't know…" At this time she could see that they were coming close to her dirt road. "We'll talk about This later ok? I promise." He nodded.

"-it went all the way up her nose and woo! I was afraid we wouldn't have lunch that day!" Grace laughed as she finished her story to her son. Then her phone started to buzz. "Oh, hold on sweetie, I got a call from work. Hello?... Yes… Oh! Ummm… Ok-Gideon, we need to go back to the bakery right now!"

"What's going on?" Judy asked, as the cop inside her was coming through.

"Oh Judy, sweetheart, it's noth'n. We just got a lot of customers that's all. I feel awful about this but, can we drop you three here?" Judy and Nick looked at each and made it clear that they didn't mind. Nick was especially happy that he would still have some breather time without Judy's parents around. Once everyone quickly got unloaded from the car, the Greys said their goodbyes and apologies.

"You ready?" Judy looked up at Nick. 'No.' Was his thought, but he swallowed his pride and nodded his head.

"As I'll ever be, Carrots." He then smiled warmly at her, and they both (and Lynn) made their way on the dirt road to the Hopps' farm.

* * *

Upon arriving to the property, Nick really got to see what an over 300 family home looks like. It was a mansion alright. Nick whistled. "Your family makes all this money just from growing carrots and blueberries?"

"Uh. They grow other stuff BESIDES those." She then playfully punched Nick in the arm.

"Ah, ah, ahh." He said as he squinched his eyebrows low. He then made clicking noises with his tongue and wiggled his finger to Judy. And then pointed to Lynn. "Careful. There is a innocent kit I'm pushing over here." Judy rolled her eyes and guided them along through the crowd of bunnies. Nick could feel them looking and judging him. They would be laughing or doing some kind of work or playing with each, but then stopped everything to look at him. Even if he was smiling at them they wouldn't smile back.

"Hey guys, this is Nick," she hollered. "Look, I just need to find mom and dad." Instantly, they all pointed to one direction, she thanked them and they were on their way. 'Well… They are experts on raising kits, that's for sure…' Nick thought. It wasn't long before they found the two elderly bunnies that they were looking for. They were looking at their long field of alfalfa. "Mom! Dad!"

"Judy?" The married Hopps couple turned around. Once they locked eyes on their daughter, they instantly rushed over to give her a hug.

"Oh! Well. You should have, _texted_ when you guys got here!" Bonny said.

"Yeah, we didn't expect you guys until later!" Said Stu.

"So where is the lucky fellow?" Bonny was practically squealing with joy. She turned her attention to the fox behind them. "Oh!... Hello…" Both bunnies were a little alarmed to see a fox that they never seen on their property before.

"Well… _Nick_ , is right here." She presented waved back in a small jester. Bonny and Stu looked at each other, trying to contain their panic. Nick stretched out his paw to form a shake, as well as a smile. Both rabbits just stared awkwardly at him.

"Well then… It's. Nice to finally meet you Nick." Bonny didn't even attempt to shake his paw, but she was far off from her husband who was just scolding at the fox. Nick coughed in his hand.

"Yes well, Judy said that you may be able to help give me pointers on how to raise a kit." You could tell in his voice that he was getting pretty nervous.

"Ahhh…. Yes. Because you can't raise your own child." Blurted out Stu.

"DAD!" Nick's ears went flat as he also started to tuck his tail between his legs.

"What! That's why he's here for isn't he?" Stu acted as if he didn't see the problem with what he was saying. "I mean no wonder the vixen dumped him. I mean look at hi-" That was it. Judy wasn't going to just stand there and act like any of this was remotely ok. She grabbed both her parents arms, and pulled them far enough that Judy hoped that Nick wouldn't be able to hear the conversation. But, it wasn't far enough…

"What are you doing!" Judy hissed through her teeth.

"That's a _fox_! He's a _fox_! What are you doing with a _fox_! YouDidn'tTellUsHeWasGoingToBeA _FOX_!" Stu shouted. Nick could hear every word, and cringed every time he hears the word 'fox'.

"And why should it matter if he's a fox? Gideon is a fox, and you have no problem with having him around." Judy defended.

"That's different!" Stu pointed to the ground angrily, and stumbled a few steps, just like how his daughter did to Nick when she said 'You liar!'. "Grey is just for work. You!" He pointed at his daughter. "Have a _fox_ for a boyfriend! And want to start a family with him!"

"Uhhhh. You guys had no problem with this idea before you knew what kind of mammal he was." Judy could feel the anger growing and growing inside her. Nick, in the distance, felt as if all his fears were coming true. He's not surprise, but he was hopeful that they wouldn't be this angry about it. He sighed and looked at nothing in particular, zoning out to forget about the world. That is until he felt something tug at his pant leg. Surprised; his ears pointed straight up, as he looked down and saw a little bunny. She was just staring at him.

"Uhhhhh…." He honestly didn't know what to say, but he wanted to break the awkward silence. "Hi?" He smiled weakly.

"Is that your kit?" She pointed to the stroller. Nick chuckled.

"Actually, she is my niece."

"Can I hold her!" The little bunny was jumping up and down. Honestly, Nick wasn't sure, but then again, maybe if Judy's parents saw how well he got along with the family, they wouldn't be so hard on him. He squatted down to her level and said,

"Sure," and smiled even kinder. "But first." He got back up and started to dig around the diaper bag. Once he found what he was looking for, he turned around and saw that three more bunnies showed up. He started to become alarmed.

"I want to hold her!"

"No me! MeMeMeMeMeMeMe-"

"I think I should hold the kit. After all I am the oldest out of all of you." This one seemed like he was a know it all, he was taller than his siblings (the ones around him right now at least), he also was wearing glasses. All of a sudden the first buddy shoved the know it all one.

"I was here first you guys! He said I could hold her!" She then stomped her foot.

"But I want to hold the kiiiiiit…." Another whinned. "You guys never let me have a turn on annnnnnnything!" And then that one started to cry. As well as the other bunnies, started to argue quite loudly, and started to get rough with each other as they were pushing and shoving, and yanking on one another. Nick was panicking. He didn't know what to do! There was no way in hell he wanted _any_ of them coming anywhere close to his Lynn, but he had to get a hold of this situation before it got too out of paw.

"J-JUDY!" He yelled back, but she was busy with something at the moment.

"I think what your father is trying to say," Bonny was trying her best to make things not so tense. "We were expecting…reghh" she mumbled. "Well you know. A bunny-"

"YES! Bunnies. Bunnies are good." Bonnie rolled her eyes and tried to ignore her husband interrupting.

"Or a rabbit of sort-"

"Rabbits are good too!"

"Alright Stu. I think she gets it."

"JUDY!" Nick still tried to get her attention. The situation got a lot worst. More and more siblings could hear the commotion, and wanted to see what was going on. And when they heard it was about holding a kit; more and more went into battle. "This is getting ridiculous." He huffed. "Ok you know what- **OK THAT'S ENOUGH!** " He shouted. All eyes were locked onto him. He then lifted a large bottle. "You know what this is?" They just kept staring. "It's called paw sanitizer." One bunny raised her paw straight into the air. "Yes… Uh. You. With the yellow dress."

"We never used that stuff before." Of course.

"Let me see that." The know it all bunny snatched the bottle from Nick's paw. He sniffed the pump. "Blah! This smells like chemicals! This can NOT. Be good for you."

"Well it helps take away 99.9% of germs from your paws so…" Nick trailed off.

"Mr." The bunny put both fists on his hips. "This family is used to pawing kits. I'm sure we _know_ what we are doing."

"Well… The only way any of you are going to touch my kit, is if you all are cover with this stuff. If one of you doesn't have any on… Well… That's too bad for the rest of you." There was so many bunnies around, Nick figured by the time they were done squirting that stuff on each other's paws, Judy would be back and could handle things a lot better than he could.

"Hummmmmm…." The know it all bunny was thinking to himself as he looked at the bottle. "I KNOW!" And he ran off, with all the others following him. Nick let out a sigh in relief. But it didn't last long. He could see the rabbit had grabbed some kind of equipment, it looked like a bottle but you hook it up to a hose or sprinkler. Before his eyes, he saw the bunny squeeze empty the paw sanitizer into the new container. He then ran off to the farmer sprinkler, the big one that is meant to water the alfalfa. Whenever the kits are super dirty, it would be a nightmare, trying to get them all in the bathrooms taking a shower or bath, so it's much easier to rinse off by the sprinklers. As the know it all bunny hooked up the equipment to the sprinkler and attached the hose to the container as well, another bunny tuned the water on. The plan was to make the paw sanitizer mix in with the water, and so every bunny could get sanitize as fast as possible.

"Oh no… NO! Stop!" Nick yelled, he pushed the stroller and tried to end this mess. As this was going on, Judy tried to explain this as best as she could to her parents about Nick's situation.

"That's why we need your help. Alright." Judy looked at her parents with pleading eyes. "He's just a scared mammal, trying to do the right thing." All of a sudden, screams of agony could be heard from the distance. Alerted, all three looked at the source. Bunnies were crying and rubbing their eyes and screaming in pain, running away from the field.

"What in lord's name…" Stu gasped as all three rushed over to the bunnies. All three were grabbing them one by one and asking what was going on, but they were crying so much that they couldn't explain anything.

"Oh my babies…" Bonnie had tears forming, "Wait. What is that smell?"

"It's paw sanitizer, they connected it to the farming equipment somehow-" Nick was trying his best to be helpful even though he knew all this was his fault.

"YOU!" Stu got up from holding one of his kits. "YOU DID THIS."

"Dad. Now's not the time. We need to rinse off this stuff off of everyone's eyes as soon as possible." Judy said.

"Come on. Gather everyone to the next sprinkler FAST." He then shot a deadly glare at Nick. "Because of you. My family is in pain. And not only that!" He presented his field. "I'm going to lose $1000's! This is all ruined-Oh sweet cheese and crackers!" He gasped as he ran off to turn the water off. Everything was a mess… Nick just stood there, not wanting to make more mess of things… Surrounded by streaks of pain, panic, and the smell of paw sanitizer.


	10. One Big Misunderstanding

**Ok ok, I know I update slow… BUT THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD! I will finish it! I promise! I have this whole thing planned out. There is an actual story arc coming up, with big plot stuff. I've pretty much left easter eggs throughout all the chapters, to lead up to the stuff coming up. But TRUST me I WILL get this story done; even if i make up a quick ending but hopley that won't happen.**

* * *

 **One Big Misunderstanding**

* * *

Nick continued to stand there, not knowing what he should do. Shoulders slumped in defeat and eyes closed. He took a deep breath and turned his attention to Lynn. Even though she didn't seem like she needed a diaper change; at least it was something to keep him busy. Once that was over, Nick cradled the little kit in his paws. He looked at her and felt so blessed yet cursed at the same time. He wanted to be a good Uncle, but he felt like he didn't have what it takes to raise a kit.

"Nick…" He jumped a little at the voice behind him. It was so quiet before he heard Judy's voice.

"Hum?" He murmured, not moving.

"My parents would like to talk to you." her voice seemed to echo in his mind. She talked calmly and softly. Nick nodded his head, put Lynn back in the stroller, and followed Judy back to the house. Neither one of them spoke a word. Judy was afraid to make him feel worse, even though all this was an accident. Nick on the other paw, was glad that she wasn't talking to him to make him feel better. Saying things like this out loud would make his anxiety go up, and make him start thinking up worst scenarios in his head.

Before walking through the doors, Nick whispered to Judy, "I'm sorry." They could hear Mr. Hopps screaming, even from outside the house.

"-I don't _care._ HE'S LUCKY I'M NOT SUING HIS BIG BUSHY RED TAIL'S A-" Judy coughed rudely as they walked through the doors. Nick's ears moved back slightly. For once the whole house was quiet, waiting for what their dad would say next. Stu looked at his wife, and then to the two officers. It was their cue to walk closer. "Nick." Stu sighed. "I understand. That." He took a deep breath in, "That this was an accident. And if it wasn't the fact that you were dating our daughter," Both Nick and Judy felt extremely guilty about their fake relationship in front of the Hopps, but right now it felt as if they had heavy knots in their stomach. "Let's just say, I wouldn't be taking this all lightly."

"Sir… If there is ANY way I could help with paying off-" Nick started, but Stu lifted his paw to cut him off.

"However. There is a _lot_ to do today. Not only so I need all the help I can get, picking up the mess _you_ created-NOT to mention all the money I will be losing-But. You guys both came here to learn about responsibility. And that's what we are going to teach you. Nick. Bonnie here, will give you tips and pointers on how to raise a kit properly." Bonnie gave a little head bow to Nick. "While Judy, and as many of her siblings that can help. Is going to be working out in the fields." Both Nick and Judy's heart skipped at the sound of being alone.

"Whoa, dad. You can't be serious. Can't I stay with Nick and get pointers too?"

"Oh please, Judy. _Seriously_ , you've been around your baby sisters and brothers all your life. I'm surprised that you need our help, to begin with." Her mother said absurdly.

"Ha. I'm not." Her dad said with a fake laugh. "She's a cop for cripes sake. Settling down, and raising a family would be the _last_ thing on her mind. Heck! I was surprised when she told me that she had a new boyfriend and that they were going to raise a kit together. But a _fox_. REALLY J-"

"OK! Can we just-GO please!" Judy was embarrassed on how this whole day was going, not for her or her parents, but for Nick. This really was a bad idea. She looked up at him with sympathy in her eyes, as if to say 'sorry'. Nick looked back, and smiled weakly at her as if to say 'I won't let them see that they got to me.' Stu walked over to a wall, and pushed a small red button with his one of his paws, and spoke into a microphone. Since their house was so big and had so many family members. They had this setup, and had speakers hooked up all over the house, so when something important was needed to be said, everyone would be able to get the message.

"Attention Hopps." His voice echoed throughout the house. "This is addressed to anyone from ages 6 to in their 30's. Drop whatever you are doing, and met me at the alfalfa field. The entire crop is ruined. I need as much help as I can get to get rid of it." And with that, he let go, headed for the door, and looked up at Nick. "Now if you excuse us. We have your mess to clean up."

"I'll be back, as soon as I can, alright?" Judy said to Nick, as she was walking out too.

"Don't worry Carrots, I'll be fine." Nick was trying his best to keep its cool and calm persona on. To everyone else, it would work, but Judy could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Oh Nick," the fox turned his attention to Bonnie's voice. "I couldn't help but notice that you have a busted lip." Instinctively, Nick licked his wound. "Wait just a minute." the rabbit then made her way to the kitchen. Nick could hear her rummage through some things, and then a slam of what he believed that belonged to the door of the refrigerator. She then came back with a very small container, with some kind of liquid. "Here." She pawed it to him. "This should have that cut, healed up in no time."

"What is it?" Nick slowly opened it and gave it a whiff. It smelled a little sweet, and a LOT like Bonnie. There was something else that smelled very familiar with this liquid, but he was exhausted as it is, that he couldn't but his tongue on it. It almost smelled like-

"Oh, it's Just an old family recipe." she waved it off. "All natural, homemade ingredients made right here on this farm." she chuckled. "Just dab it on there as many times in the day as you can, and it should heal up soon." Nick simply shrugged, and dipped his finger in the container. The substance was sticky, but he followed directions.

* * *

The red fox was glad to know that all the stuff the older bunny was telling him would help him be a good uncle. But the more time Nick spent with Bonnie, the less confident he felt like he could do this whole parenting thing. The first thing she criticized him on, was the way he was holding Lynn. She stated that he wasn't supporting her neck enough and that he could really do some damage if not paid attention to. Which made him feel bad that he didn't know about that earlier.

There were also just so much that he had to keep track on. They were only going to stay the night, so there wasn't much time, but Bonnie would quickly go over things and moved on to the next subject. She wasn't mean or anything, but she didn't let things seep into Nick's mind before talking about something else. She would actually talk bubbly about her own kits. Tell different stories and scenarios and what not. But she would also interrupt quite a lot to tell him what he was doing wrong.

Things would keep piling on and on. Things like; "You need to make sure she has mittens on her at all times so that she doesn't scratch her face. On that note, make sure you keep her nails trimmed-you don't want them getting too long. OH! And nipples-" she could see the look on his face how awkward he became, while he was feeding Lynn. She rolled her eyes and grinned a little. "Nibbles as in for bottles. Of course, there are different shapes and sizes to keep track on, but there should also be different sizes to keep track on in your _own_ species. Newborn nipples have typically 1 hole-that way when they are drinking, they don't get too much milk too fast. But. Make sure you pay attention. Soon she will need bigger nipples, ones with more holes to help her with her fe-keep her head more supported-eding." She snapped her fingers. "Where is your binky." Nick mentally kicked himself. He closed his eyes and cringed that he didn't think about getting one. "I see…" the bunny sighed.

She would also tell him that she didn't need to hold her so much. Bonnie told Nick that he shouldn't give into the 'unneeded attention'. Saying that it will just make them spoiled in the future. They left Lynn in her bassinet as she cried, and Bonnie would tell Nick about other tips as they walked away. But hearing that little fox cub wale broke his heart. It made him unfocused and paying less attention to what Judy's mother had to say. It was hard not to just run over to his kit, and pick her up, and place her in his arms.

"And that's another thing. She can **not** sleep with you anymore." This brought him back to the conversation.

"What? Why?"

"Because. It's not healthy for all three of you." Nick was a little confused on this but then realized that by 'three' she meant Judy sleeping with them as well. That made his temperature rise. "And it's also dangerous. You have the risk of squishing her or her falling off the bed. Not to mention when she is older. She'll never want to leave you two then. Nope. This needs to stop now before things go too far." This all was making him more and more upset. But he kept his con persona on. She was the expert. Not he.

Another thing that made him irritated was when Lynn finally calmed down and started making faces. This was the highlight of his day. She even started to make a grin, which made the uncle so proud. "Look! She's smiling" he grinned.

"Oh no dear. She just has gas." And with that, it killed his happy moment. This went on until past 11:00 when he was finally allowed to be alone with his niece. Bonnie guided him to the guest house out back. She let him know that Judy should be coming over anytime soon, "I left some fresh towels on the table, in the dining room, incase you need to take a shower." She smiled and nodded before leaving the broken family alone. In all honesty, Nick felt like the little creature in his arms was the most fragile thing in existence. Before he would be able to carry her around with confidence in himself; knowing that he wouldn't bring any harm to her. Yet after a day with Judy's mom, he felt like he couldn't even trust himself anymore.

As he walked, he felt like he was going to trip or have her fall right out from his arms. She had so much stuff on her, he felt like she was more like a doll than her her own niece. She had a binky in, which took up a quite deal of her face. A cap-Bonnie said that it would keep her nice and warm. She was swaddled so tightly that she could hardly move. 'They feel more comfortable this way, makes them feel like they are back in their mother's tummy.' She said to the fox before she left. Nick wanted to see her paws, but when she was bundled in the blanket, he still couldn't place a finger in her tiny paw and enjoy the feeling of Lynn gripping it. She also had a pair mittens on so that she doesn't scratch her face with her tiny claws.

Even Lynn looked miserable. She kept wiggling as if to get out of all the stuff she was in. She was crying, making the binky fall out. Nick would make hushing noises (even though it was pointless because she couldn't hear), and try to place the binky back in. But after 10 minutes he gave up. He slowly went in search for the bedroom, where he saw the bassinet. He redundantly placed the whaling niece into the bed, and walked away; remembering to leave her alone and not to "spoil" her. He felt sick doing it, but he knew that she didn't need to be changed, or feed anytime soon. It hurt. He felt like he was trying not to care. And what made him scared most of all, was _when_ he would. Right now he felt sick leaving her alone when she needed him. How long will it be when he got used to this? When he just didn't care anymore? The more he thought about this whole parenting thing, the more worried he got, and the more worried he got, the more thoughts went into his head. It was an endless cycle. This was only day three and already he was a wreck.

He found his way to the living like room of the small house, and looked around for an outlet for his phone charger. When he couldn't find one, he gave up and sat down on one of the brick red, smooth couch. There was a small T.V. In the corner, a fireplace on his left side on the wall, and a bookshelf behind the couch. He gripped his long pointed ears, and tugged at them, trying to muffle out the cries. When that wasn't working, he then looked around for the remote for the T.V. but couldn't find one, making his stress, and anger levels rise even more. He growled as he approached the black box, and guided his fingers all over the sides of the T.V. in hope to feel the buttons. When that didn't work, he felt like having his own tempertatrom. He quickly and forcefully gripped the T.V. with both paws, and quickly turned it around, to see if there buttons were at the back somewhere. Which they were, only pissing him off more. Angrily, he turned the T.V. on and noticed it was the news that it was on. Not caring what was on exactly, he turned the T.V. back to it's regular spot, and went straight back to the couch.

After who know's long, Nick heard the door open; causing one of his ears to twitch and tuRn to the sound. He could tell that it was Judy. "Nick? Nick!" She shouted, looking around for her fox. Finally, she spotted him. From where she was standing, she could only see the back of him. "Nick, what's going on? Is everything ok?" she asked, but he said nothing. This worried her, Lynn was still crying, louder then ever, and Nick was acting as if he was deaf. 'Wait… is he deaf?' the thought quickly went through her head, even though she knew that it was ridiculous, but why else was Nick acting this way? She made her way to get in front of him. "Nick, can you hear me?" She then saw that he was looking at the T.V. wide-eyed, not even blinking. His eyes looked bloodshot, and his face looked so worried and stressed. "Nick?" She asked one more time gently. Still no change. She then left him to go check on Lynn.

"Don't." She heard his voice grumble.

"What?"

"I said don't," Nick said. "Your mom said not to ' _spoil'_ her," he said mockingly. Judy was confused.

"Look, you're obviously exhausted. Why don't we all get some shut eye?" again, Nick said nothing. Judy sighed and walked up to him, and grabbed his arm. "Come on. You can take the be-"

"DON'T. Touch me." He hissed while breaking away from her grip. His stress levels were so high, that he wasn't in the mood for any form of contact.

"I'm only trying to help." She glared back at him. She was starting to get a less better hold on her own emotions.

"Yeah well, look how well that turned out." He scoffed. Judy was on the breaking point. All day she had to put up with his attitude.

"Excuse me?" She said slowly, but dangerously. "But who's been the one, working their TAIL. Off." Her voice raised as she pointed to the door. "All day? In the fields. Clea-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. _My mess_. I got it, Judy." Nick snapped and turned away from here. "But it's not like I've been all; sipping on coconut cups, with those colorful, small, umbrellas, all day also." Lynn's cries could still be heard as if proving his point.

"I can see that." she said flatly, "Apparently playing mommy all day didn't help either." and with that, she then walked away.

"HEY!" Nick hollered, and shot up from his seat, starting Judy at first, but she quickly collected herself and kept on walking. "This wasn't my idea to come here in the first place." He waited for a little to see what Judy would say, but she continued to ignore him and headed for the door. "Wait… Where are you going?" at this point he was more concerned and curious.

"Out." And with that, she slammed the door as she left. Leaving the fox dumbfounded and wondering what just happened, in the quiet house.

"Quiet…" he said softly, that didn't sound right, "Lynn!" Nick gasped as he rushed into her bedroom, fearing the worst. Only to find, that she finally put herself to sleep from exhaustion. Nick slowly collapsed on the floor in relief, but that didn't mean that all his frustration stopped. He thought about Judy, and what just happened. These thoughts fueled his anger. He didn't mean to snap at her like that, and now that Lynn stopped screaming, he really felt stupid on how he was acting. Nick growled and softly got up, he didn't dare wake the kit again.

He made his way back to the living room, but his predator instincts were kicking in. He had the urge to claw and tear things up. Usually, When he got this feeling, he would normally have a plastic water bottle that he could squeeze, or twist, claw, or if he really felt like it, chew. It wasn't the healthiest choice of methods, but it sure was cheaper than buying a predator stress toy, over and over again. He then started to look around for one and came up empty. But as he was hunting, he did find a package of balloons, and there were cooking supplies in the house. He knew that some mammals used flour or rice, and stuffed it in a balloon, as a stress ball. He was a little timid about this one, only because of the fact that he had claws, but at this point, anything would do. He grabbed the bag of flour, a funnel, and a green balloon. He then shoved the funnel down the opening of the hole and poured flour until it reached the top. He took the funnel out, put it in the sink, tied the balloon up, so none of the mess could get out, and put the flour away.

Now that he was a little calmer, he noticed that his lip was sore again, so he got the homemade remedy, and dabbed some on his lip, before grabbing his newly made stress ball, and walked into the master room, and out where he found a porch that he could enjoy the fresh air, but still keep close watch on Lynn.

Judy was pacing back and forth outside, for a few minutes, until she realized that she needed to take a shower. Maybe the warm water would help relax her. She made her way back to the house and walked past the living room, not bothering to really look inside and said "I'm taking a shower. So don't go in the bedroom." When she didn't get a response back, this pissed her off even more. She stormed her way to the bedroom, and ripped her clothes off, and threw them on the floor all over the room. She then went into the bathroom, where she started the shower.

Nick was still out on the porch. There was a railing, where the fox could lazily lean up against. He quickly was squeezing the balloon in his paw over and over again, careful not to have his claws snag on the stretchable rubber. It was really working for a little while, up until his mind started to remind him of all the responsibilities he had to put up with. The more he thought, the more his anxiety and anger piled up. He didn't even realize it until it was too late. Without even thinking, he took the balloon in between his teeth and started to tug on it, while his paws pulled away from his face, and poof. The balloon broke open, and all the flour danced in the air. Nick was COVERED in the white powder. Mainly his face, but his clothes, fur, and even the porch were now the color white. Nick's eye twitched. Meanwhile, Judy felt all her stress melt away, and follow the water down the drain.

The fox was now completely out of control. He growled as he rushed back into the bedroom, looking for anything he could get his paws on. Without even thinking, he grabbed one of the pillows and ripped it to shreds. Leaving the room, blanketed in not only flour but feathers as well. Nick breathed heavily as his temper tantrum came to an end. He looked around at all the mess he made. He felt like just giving up. In life and everything. Too tired to care, and knowing that his anger wasn't gonna fix things. He decided to try and get away from life, and have a break. A shower should do the trick. He took a deep sigh, tore off his clothes, tossed them randomly in the room, and left to go get a towel from the table.

Judy, just now finishing up her own shower, hopped out and realized that there wasn't anything to dry her off. Though she did have her fur dryer in her bag. She made her way out of the bedroom bathroom and walked to her bag, but as she was doing so, she saw white, fluttery things, swarming her in the air. She then saw the feathers all over the place, making it look like a crime scene. Freaking out, and thinking that something awful happened; she ran to the door, only to smack into something larger than her, and also the color orange. The impact caused Judy to knock Nick onto his back as she landed on top of him. "What the-Oh…" Nick started slowly.

"My…"

"Go-"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Judy screamed as she squirmed off of him. "Don't look at me! Don't look at me!" She closed her eyes and tried to cover herself up. "Oh god your showing everything! Do something please!" Nick took one of the few towels he was holding, and was quick to cover himself, he also threw one at Judy who did the same.

"WHY ARE YOU WET!" Nick yelled.

"WHY ARE _YOU_ DIRTY?" with the mixer of flour and moisture, both were coated in paste and feathers.

"Ah." Nick lifted his pointed finger to stop her, and briefly closed his eyes, and turned his head a little. " _Don't_ even say that." he then opened his eyes barley to look at her. "And by the way," He then looked at her fully and got up. "This is flour. What are you even doing here? I thought you were outside."

"I told you I was gonna take a shower! But you were too busy ignoring me watching the T.V. in the living room. Couldn't you hear the water running anyway? Wait, why are you naked! Do you do this all the time when your alone? Explain yourself!"

"I was outside!" He pointed to the balcony, "I thought the water was for farm stuff-I don't know. I made a homemade stress ball and it broke-hint the flour-and then I got more mad… and uhhh…" He looked at her with remorse, "I can pay for the pillow…" Judy looked up and saw the dancing feathers. "Sorry…"

"Look-go GO take a shower, I'll take another when you're done… I'll watch over Lynn so take your time…" Nick, not wanting to make things even more awkward than they already were, went to the bathroom as fast as he could, and just like Judy, most of his worries were washed away. When he finished, he saw another door open, from the bedroom. He thought it was for a closet, but instead, it connected itself to the nursery. He walked through and saw Judy rocking Lynn in a chair while feeding her as well. Judy heard him walk in and instantly started to apologize.

"Nick… I am so sorry. Look you're right. I shouldn't have pushed you into coming here… And also, it was pretty stupid of me thinking a bunny knows everything there is to know about what's best for a fox kit. Heck, not every bunny has the same tricks either when it comes to raising kits… I-Just…" She sighed, "What do you want to do? What do you feel comfortable and right?"

"Carrots," Nick started, this instantly made Judy feel better, knowing that he was back to his old foxy self, "Don't take all the blame, please. I shouldn't have snapped, and I really am sorry about that, honest. Look at all you did for me, you really are the greatest friend anyone could hope for…" She smiled at him, as a form of 'thank you'. "And I really did learn a lot, even if a lot of it I don't agree with. I am really and grateful for coming here." He then walked to the two girls and wrapped his arms around them both to give them a hug.

"You still didn't answer my question." Nick let go and looked at her questionably. "If you are naked all the time when you're alone." She teased with a devilish grin, Nick laughed, and Judy placed Lynn in his arms. "I'm gonna go take _another_ shower. But, you decide what kind of an uncle you want to be." and she left. Nick looked at Lynn, who was already fast asleep, and then back in the bassinet where he knew that's where she belonged. Sleep sounded so good right now.

Once Judy was done with her shower, she got out and saw Nick passed out on the bed, with Lynn laying on his chest. This made her so happy to see. She was going to head off to the sofa, but thought that if Lynn needed help in the night, she would much rather have Nick be well rested then having to take care of her alone all night. So she wadded up some blankets, and made a sort of soft bed on the floor for herself and fell fast asleep as well.

* * *

Judy was sleeping peacefully when all of a sudden, she was woken up with a pillow rudely thrown on her face, making the feathers fly up in the air again. She shot up and snapped her head at Nick. "H-"

"Shhhhhh!" he placed a finger on his lips, then pointed to the door. She could hear whispering of sort through the rest of the house, "What are your parents doing in here?" he whispered. Judy could see he was panicking. "What if they see you on the floor!"

"Ok, ok, you go take Lynn in her bed, while I get in that one." Both tried to move as fast as possible without making much noise. Nick gently laid Lynn down, and rushed back to the bedroom, and closed the door without latching it. He could hear the Hopps open the nursery's other door, to check on the kit. He could see them whisper things, but he couldn't make out what they were saying, and he knew time was running out. He swiftly made it back under the covers and acted like he was deep in slumber. "Hey!" Judy hissed shaking his shoulder.

"What?" he hissed back annoyed.

"I don't know… Shouldn't we be cuddling or something?"

"What? No!" Nick didn't think there was enough time to think about how they should be laying in bed. "Just act like you're sleeping."

"But then they will think that we are an unhappy couple."

"No, they won't! Just-" then there was a knock at the door

"Hello?" Stu's voice could be heard behind the door. Just then Nick collapsed on the bed and acted like he was asleep, but then startled at first but then rolled his eyes, while they were still shut. Judy in the heat of the moment wrapped herself around his head. She wanted to spoon him, but the head was the closest thing she could snuggle onto. Just then the door opened. "Judy? Nick?" His voice sounded like he was shameful and apologetic.

"OH!" Judy said dramatically and stretched around Nick's head too exaggeratedly. "What-" she got off and lifted herself up, rubbing her eye and yawned. "What are you guys doing here so early? Nick," She shook him gently, "sweetie, my parents are here, you need to wake up." Nick resisted another eye roll and decided to show her how a real con does it. He shifted a little and opened his eyes slowly.

"What?" he looked and say the elderly bunnies looking at them, "Oh, uhhh… Morning." He sat up.

"We know it's rude to wake you two like this, but me and Stu here just couldn't be patient anymore. We Just feel awful, and the guilt is eating us alive." Bonnie looked at Stu so that he could explain. Both Nick, and Judy's act died when they realized that something was up.

"Jude, Oh boy… On-one of your brother's found something… In the roots. It's a rare fungus, the nickname is 'Peek-a-Boo'. Basically, it will get into plants through the roots, and hide inside the plant, waiting to be consumed by whoever eats it, where it will find it's way into the brain and slowly kill their target. Now, the reason it's called the peek-a-boo, is because it is very hard to detect. The only way you can see it, is when it's on it's way inside the plant when its not even mature. That way when it's time to harvest, its too late… Your brother saw something attached to the roots and thought it was weird, and showed it to us."

"We couldn't believe it." Bonnie said, "We checked different alpha that was pulled up, and they were all contaminated as well." Nick and Judy were stunned.

"Well, how were they contaminated? What about the other crops?" Judy leaped out of bed and had her cop personality on.

"Now, now," Stu said. "So far, it's only the alpha. I think it must have come from one of the bunches that I got from a new farm out back, he probably doesn't know himself, so I'll have to contact him. But that's not exactly why we are here…" Stu looked at his wife and back at Nick. "Nick, I… I'm sorry and I am GRATEFUL for what you did…" The fox didn't know what to say so he was just quite. "Without, well… what happened yesterday… We'd be out of business! We would be responsible for so many deaths-" he seemed out of breath at the moment. "You saved… So many lives…" Stu walked up to him and grabbed his paw and gave it a good shake. "Thank you, my boy… Thank you…" Nick still couldn't find the words. Bonnie came up and gave him a hug as well.

"Well," Bonnie chuckled, "I think that's enough excitement for one day. We will leave you two alone, and met you in the house when you're ready." Now that, THAT was out of the way, the two parents looked around the room and saw what a mess it was. Blankets and clothes were scattered about everywhere, feathers and flour coated the room. "We'll just leave you two alone." and then they quickly left. Once the door was shut, Bonnie whispered "That looked pretty violent… Is that how predators-" She gasped, "And the flour!" She placed her paws over her mouth in horror. Stu wrapped his arm around her and guided her out of the house.

"Don't over think it too much Bon, Don't over think."

"Well, that-" Nick said but really didn't know how or what else to say.

"Yeeeeeeah…."

"Nice acting by the way," Nick teased and threw a pillow at Judy.

"HEY!"

Nick laughed at her reaction and got up as well. His lip was sore again, so he left to go into the kitchen to get the medicine. When he came back, Judy was already mostly dressed. "Uhhhh… Nick." she watched as he dabbed his finger in the medicine and onto his lip. "Did my mom give that to you?" she laughed.

"Yeah, it really does help! You guys should sell this stuff."

"It's my mom's breast milk." Nick then dropped the container on the floor, adding it to the other list of messes they had to clean up. He started spitting and rubbing his finger in his fur, but then realize that it was still on him and grabbed the blanket to rub as much as he could off of him.

"WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT!" he gagged. Judy was having the time of her life and was laughing so hard, that he had tears in her eyes.

"Apparently, breast milk has really good stuff in it to heal things, I don't know," she said in between laughs. "She uses it all the time but I thought I should let you know. How did you not realize it anyway?"

"THAT'S WHY IT SMELLED FAMILIAR AND LIKE HER!" he gagged again. "Buti was pretty distracted as it was yesterday." After Nick was done with his fit, Judy left to go take care of Lynn while Nick got dressed, so that they could go visit her parents again, and spend some more time before having to clean their mess, and get onto the next train to Zootopia.

* * *

 **Hahahahahahahaha sooooo you guys liked this chapter? Lol I did…. And like hahahaha yes there is a reference to a movie in there… but also I just want to add… sooo like I have a sister… lol and at the time her daughter was a baby…. I was staying at her house and she was making mac'n cheese for dinner. She asked me "how does it taste" she put her OWN breast milk instead of the regular one! And she is like the dad who believes in "duct tape solves everything" with breast milk… like (not saying it doesn't work) but she will barrow other mother's milk from her work to help heal cuts… soooo the Bonnie thing was an inside joke to me lol and the stress ball lol Is dedicated to my best friend, he told me that he makes his own stress balls bc he uses them so much, and doesn't want to waste the money. I was like "ok that's cool!" And he's like "yeah. But not when it breaks open and flour gets everywhere!" And I thought it was funny and told him to use it in his story, but then was like "NO WAIT! I have an idea to use it for my own" sooooo yeah :)**


	11. You're Fired

**Ok… I KNOW I'm late… like REALLY LATE. I want to get all my stories done. I do. I'm just someone who isn't good at finishing things… Originally I WAS gonna have Nick and Judy in this chapter too, but no… that would take longer… so I'll leave that for the next one. But this will give you an idea of what happened to Nick's brother.**

* * *

 **You're Fired.**

* * *

The red panda ran as fast as he could, down the office's halls. As he ran, he bumped into other mammals. Many had papers, files, coffee and other office supplies in their arms, but as the red panda made their way; papers would fly everywhere. Drinks were spilled and stained all over their uniforms. He didn't care. He had to make it to his boss right away, before he found out, if he did, the lesser would be fired. And not in the "you lost your job" but more, his life.

"Ronald! SIR!" The red colored creature hollered as he bursts through the enormous, dark wooden doors. They were tall enough that a giraffe wouldn't be able to touch the top of the door frame unless he used a latter. Wide enough that both a hippo, and elephant could walk side by side, and still feel incredibly roomy. Yet the doors were easy enough to open, for even a mouse could walk in at ease. As the mammal looked at the spot where his boss always sat, he noticed there was a meeting that was going on. Animals from all shapes and sizes turned their head to the bear-cat.

The red panda realized the mistake he made. But he knew this was far better than the other choice. His ears dropped when he saw his boss staring at him. His huge koala nostrils swelled up in pure rage. If looks could kill… The red panda quickly regained his posture. He coughed inside his throat a couple of times and pushed up his glasses.

"Sir, if… If I can have a moment of your _time_ please."

"Tim. Can't you _SEE_ I'm _BUSY_ at the moment? We will discuss your future _LATER_." His beady little eyes glared at his worker and then shifted back to the mammals at his huge table.

"Sir!-" He yelled, but realized his mistake and decided to take two. "Sir." He spoke softly and calmly. "We really need to _talk._ " He then stuck his neck out, and adjusted his tie, as _the_ signal. The koala's eyes widened.

"Ok. That's a rap. I'll see you all next meeting in four months. Ok. Thank you all for coming. Bye." The gray furred mammal said as he jumped off his chair and was walking to his employee.

"Whoa-Now wait a minute." A female deer spoke up. "You can't end the meeting right now! We all just got here ten minutes ago! I- _I_ sat! On a plane for 9 hours for this meeting! What are we supposed to do now-"

"Aby?" The boss didn't even stop walking or looked back.

"It's Debbie."

"You're fired." And with that, he walked through the doors out of earshot. Both walked fast to Tim's office, not saying a word, but acting as if everything was normal. All the other employees knew how dangerous their boss was, and made sure they stayed out of his way. He's the third richest mammal in the world. He owned many businesses and controlled all of them. He knew he had other's wrapped around his disgusting claw. And he could ruin or end lives, just like that.

"You." He pointed at a random mammal. "Bring my lunch to me at Tim's office. I wouldn't be eating at _mine_ today." He glared at the panda. The pig that he pointed to, looked frantically around for help from others, yet they all tried their best to be invisible.

"Y-yes. Righ-t away." She nodded. Once she was out of their sight, she quickly dropped her things and ran to anyone willing to help her.

"You better tell me what's going on Tim!" Ronald hissed as he slammed the door shut once they were in the room. "You better have a good _damn_ reason; before I finish this sentience," He then started to reach for his tie, to adjust for _the_ signal. "why I shouldn't FIR-"

"No! No! No! No!" Tim begged, literally fearing for his life. "Look! You don't even have to hear ME out!" His heart was pounding, he pointed to the T.V. in the room. "Just-LOOK!" His boss was in a rage, he snapped towards the T.V.

"You made me miss a meeting!" He growled, "Just! For-" He froze, looking at the screen. It was Breaking News, and at the moment he saw a photo of a fox, that made his blood run cold. "This…" he breathed. Just then the photo disappeared, and two news casters were talking. It was muted so it was impossible to understand what they were talking about. "Don't just stand there! Turn it up!" Tim then grabbed his remote and turned up the volume.

"Sorry sir," he spoke quietly. "I didn't want others to hear…" He was then quieted with a stern hush. They both looked back to Fabienne Growley and Peter Moosebridge.

"~ _ublic apology was made today, for Z.P.D.'s finest hero._ " The snow leopard announced, " _Apparently, last week, the officer made a trip to Yelp City. His niece was with him, in a police vehicle, she was only a couple days old when he was FORCED out of his own assigned car. He tried to explain to the Y.C.P.D. that he was an officer himself, only to have the kit ripped away from him, a busted lip, and_ _muzzled_ _._ " She turned her attention to Peter in total disgust. " _Why… Why would that even be necessary?_ "

" _Well Growley,"_ The moose spoke up, " _let's not forget, we_ _are_ _talking about Yelp City-I mean even the_ _name_ _of the city is a cry for help. This is a city, where crime is at the highest. Same thing with death. It's currently one of the largest places to go, but also the most dangerous. Officers there_ _have_ _to be on alert, they have to. Now I'm_ _not_ _saying any of this is right, but, Officer Wilde, did growl at them-that's why they said he was muzzled._ "

" _Well,_ _I_ _would have growled too!_ " The cat said in distressed. " _At least let each city have_ _knowledge_ _of each other's officers._ " She scoffed. It then changed to a short clip of the public apology. The polar bear was the one talking.

" _What we did… was… wrong. An Officer should_ _never_ _be treated like that… Especially by one of their own… A kit was caught in the middle of all of this…_ " The audio than was caught off, but the clip still rolled as the news anchor's kept talking.

" _Officer Wilde did_ _not_ _make any statement or comments today. Now what I want to know is exactly_ _why_ _he was in the city in the first place."_ Growley asked in general, " _Luckily Officer Hopps was able to straighten things out._ " As she talked, the camera's that was on the chief, drifted away to focus on the fox, who was far off on the right side. He was standing by a bunny, and had a kit in his arms, feeding her. Ronald was stunned. In total shock. He walked close to the T.V., just staring at the fox in total disbelief. " _She is the one who put a stop to all of this._ "

" _Well speaking of,_ " The moose cut in, " _If your apart of the WildeHopps bid, you_ _ **could**_ _be making a whole lot of mon~_ " The T.V. was quickly clicked off, by an extremely unhappy mammal.

"I thought you told. **Me.** " Ronald growled. "He was **DEAD!** "

"He was! He was! H-" The poor red panda was so frightened, he started to crouch to the floor for comfort.

"Then WHY did I see him all over the FUCKING NEWS!"

"It could have been a different fox-"

"At Yelp City. around the same time, he was supposed to be DEAD! **WITH ONE OF HIS OWN KITS!** Well, I guess we know why she wasn't with the OTHER'S!"

"Sir! Let me mind you! They said, _niece!_ He was her UNCLE! Her uncle! Please! It was the uncle!" Tim was shaking for his life at the moment. He kept saying it over and over, like someone praying to bid off the devil himself.

"No! NO! He had no other RELATIVES!"

"Well, he was an orphan, who knows-"

"This isn't something to chance! I bet this is witness protection stuff. Yeah, Yeah-Hiding in plain sight!-Who ever heard of a fox being an officer?!-TIM!"

"Y-Yes-s-s…" He flinched.

"I need you to look up this 'Officer Nick Wilde'. I want to know EVERYTHING about him. I want to know-" Just then a knock was at the door, the koala would be sweating right now if they could.

"Sir… It's Swainson… I have your lunch." the faintest voice broke through.

"Yes. Come in." the two males started to clean their poser. Just then the door opened, and the pig walked in. She had a plate full of eucalyptus leaves. The koala looked at it in confusion. "What the hell is this?" she looked at him shocked.

"You're-" She cleared her throat, "Lunch sir. Eucalyptus leaves, I plucked them from your office." He then slowly walked up to her, glaring, and pinched a leaf off the plate and shoved it to her face.

"Does this LOOK like my tree."

"N-No-"

"Then how do I know it's not poisoned." She looked at him in fear, eucalyptus leaves itself WERE poisonous, in fact if koalas didn't have special saliva, they would die from the only food they ever ate. "Eat it."

"Sir… I assure you-I can't POSSIBLY bring your WHOLE tree-" Ronald shook his head has she talked, he didn't have time for this. He slowly reached for his tie.

"Swineson,"

"Yes…"

"You're fired." he said after adjusting his tie and walking away. He pressed a button on his watch. Instantly two large animals came in to take care of the female as she fought back terrified knowing what was to come for her. The plate fell out of her grasp and braking on the floor making a mess.

"No! NONO! I BEG OF YOU PLEASE! I'M EXPECTING YOU CAN'T DO TH…" and like that she was out of the room. The door was shut tight and it was quiet once again.

"Now. Tim." his voice was soft, knowing he made his point. The panda gulped waiting for him to finish.

"Yes, Ronald Rump…." The boss was making his way to the door to leave for his own office. "Don't fuck up this time." he said pointing to his tie and finally leaving. Tim clasped on the floor, trying to collect himself. And after a while, he got back up to clean up the mess that was all over his floor.

* * *

 **Ok ok. Lol I know, I know. Ronald Rump. stupid name. BUT. I think you know who i'm making fun of. I didn't like him before he was president. And i CERTAINLY hate him NOW. but again. To me it's funny bc baby koalas eat poop, so the name Rump, or Trump is an ass and eats shit, also he's a DUMB ass, and koalas won't eat leaves unless it's from a tree even if they are starving. But THIS IS NOT SUPPOSED TO ACTUALLY BE LIKE HIM This is my own character. I'm not a political person btw i hate politics but I do not like this man.**


	12. Over The Rainbow

**At the end of the story, I was listening to 'Over The Rainbow' by 'Israel Kamakawiwo'ole' It fits really well**

* * *

 **Over The Rainbow**

* * *

"Well that went better than I thought." Judy said as she carried Lynn up the stairs of the apartment ahead of Nick, as he carried the carrier.

"Yeah… I guess." Nick sighed. He didn't want to make a big fuss out of a public apology. He would have felt much better if they left this whole thing alone. They were both quite the whole way home, and this is the most conversation they had after the whole thing. "Ugh!" he groaned tiredly, yet he was grateful to be so close home. "I can't WAIT to finally lay down and forget any of this-" he stopped as he got to the top. Judy was standing and looking ahead. Nick followed as he saw a pig, standing outside of her door. Both Nick and Judy looked at one and other, and then made their way to the mammal.

"Hello, can I help you?" Nick asks. The pig looks up from her clipboard, a little startled.

"Oh! Oh yes! I am here for Mr. Wilde, I heard I might be able to find him here."

"Yes…" He said uneasy, not sure what to make of all this, "This is he. Can I ask what this is all about?"

"Oh! Yes! I'm sorry! It's just that I've been tracking you down, trying to find you for so long." She sighed exhaustively. She placed a hoof over her chest, " I am Rosita Swine, from child protective services. You were told that someone would be coming in to check on you right?"

"Uhhhhhh…." was all he could say.

"I'm so sorry, but we have to make them unexpectedly, if we give a heads up, then mammals would hurry and clean up, and we don't really get to see what the conditions are really like." She seemed really nice but has to do her job type.

"Oh no we understand," The rabbit cut in, "Hi, Officer Judy Hopps." she went out to get her a shake.

"Nice to met you both-three." She smiled, "And this must be Lynn," she smiled. "She is so adorable. So, Hopps, this is _your_ place?"

"Yes-OH! Come in, please! How long have you waited here?"

"Oh, not too long." She said politely, but they both knew she had to have been there for a while but didn't want to make a big fuss. Judy passed the kit to her uncle, while she started to unlock the door."

"So Wilde, are you just staying here a few nights? Or what's the plan?"

"Oh! Uh, well… Ummm…" He didn't know how to answer that question because he didn't know himself. Judy opened the door and Swine got to see how small the living space was. It was even smaller being all the new baby stuff all around.

"All THREE of you live here?" She asked in shock.

"Yes-well it was just for me at first," she then remembered about they had to act like a real couple. "But then my _boyfriend_ moved in not too long ago. We have been planning on getting a new place, especially after getting Lynn.-Oh! Please! Come in!" the pig looked at her in question, but walked in and took a seat in the only chair in the room. Then the other three came in and sat on the bed, it was a tight fit. Nick hoped that their guest wasn't closterfobic.

"Ok look. I know you two aren't a real couple. I've been in this business for years." Rosetta said seriously. "We need to think what's best for the kit."

"We are what's best for her," Nick said a little too fast, but he worked too hard for this all to end.

"I understand how you feel, I do. I have 25 piglets of my own, but… from what I've seen today… It doesn't look good."

"I told you, we are already planning to get a new place." added Judy.

"Mr. Wilde. When I was looking for you, I first stopped at _your_ place. The bad part of town. Living under the building itself. From looking at the small window, I was horrified, thinking that's where you were raising your niece. It looked cold, dark, dripping pipes everywhere-please note I am not trying to offend, but for a newborn… And now that I'm here, seeing that you're staying here at such a small place." Nick and Judy knew this wasn't looking good for them. "Look, I don't like being a bad guy. You two seem very nice, and police officers if that. It's just. I have to report my information, and they are wanting to see a stable place and FAMILY for her."

"What if we get married. This weekend." Judy responded instinctively.

"WHA-JUDY!" The fox was so taken back from this, he didn't know what to say. But the bunny wasn't listening.

"And then shortly after, we can get a bigger place, and have enough money leftover to save for anything else she would need." Rosita looked off to the side to think about all this for a bit, meanwhile, Nick tried to talk to Judy without the pig hearing him, though he knew it was pointless because she was right in front of them.

"Judy!" he hissed in a hushed voice. "We can-NOT afford this! You know as well as I do, cops don't make much money!" But she gave him a look to tell him to shut up and be quiet.

"Yes... Yes, that _could_ work-but Judy dear, are you _sure_. This is what _YOU_ want?"

"Yes. I'm 100%."

"Ok then! We will pop in shortly and see how things are going! This will DEFINITELY look good!" She smiled warmly at them, "Mr. and _Mrs._ Wilde. Your future looks bright ahead. But before I go, we do need to discuss the legal things, and paperwork." It was another 20 minutes before they said their goodbyes, and Nick was freaking out the whole time, yet he was good at keeping it hidden like always. Once Judy closed the door, Nick couldn't wait any longer.

"Judy. What. Did. You. DO?! We don't have the money for all this!"

"Nick, Nick. Calm down, it's gonna be ok. Ok?"

"How?-Carrots, look I appreciate all of this. I do. But… Are you sure about this? And you lied-"

"I didn't lie." she said calmly.

"What would your parents think?! Your family!"

"I didn't lie." she repeated. "Nick. Look… Bunnies… Our culture is… Different. We tend to have a BIG family. Meaning, we need a LOT of land and space, and _money_ to support us all. And if you play your cards right, you can make a lot of money as well. My parents own a farm, and instead of hiring other workers, they have us, and the more kits you have, the more farm you can grow, making more and more money. But, when you are getting married, you can't afford to have a wedding, or get a big house with a lot of land… So… It's tradition for the groom's family to pay for the wedding-Which I know doesn't seem too bad, but, a traditional wedding… for bunnies…. Is a LOT. Think of all the well… friends and families from EACH side. Space. Food. It's a lot. But the bride's family, they give you a LARGE sum of money. So that way you CAN get a starter house and land. And then you can expand on your own like I explained with my parents." Everything clicked now. He felt like the world was spinning.

"Judy… I… I can't do this… That's asking for so much… You can't blow it all on me… That's for when you are ready to start your family… not charity work…" He was feeling so guilty. Honored but guilty. "What if you find the right bunny later and you blew it all on this and-"

"Nick! Nick… I WANT to do this… Please. Let me help." She honestly didn't mind, it felt right, her only issue is that she felt bad that the fox would have to be stuck with her for a long time… "This is the best way we can assure she has a good home. If they take her away, who knows where she will be put in." Nick knew what she meant. If she went to foster care, they weren't always so nice, especially to a fox.

"O… Ok." He said shakily.

"Look," she chuckled to try and brighten the mood. "I'm not a normal bunny, so why not marry a fox, who just randomly have a niece for a daughter. It's perfect." She smiled, making him smile a bit. "And we can put our money together and you can use it for the wedding ok? It's gonna have to be small… REALLY small… But we can use the bride money for a house and other stuff. Look… We have until the end of the week to get this done ok… So I'm gonna go for a walk and call my parents and tell them about my 'engagement'" She wasn't gonna tell them exactly what happened, only that the want to get married as soon as possible to start a family. That would be the hard part. "You're gonna be ok with Lynn? I don't know when I will be back." he nodded and she made her way outside.

Nick looked at the little fox in his arms, and couldn't help but smile. He brought the sleeping kit to his cheek and nuzzled her a bit before placing her in her carrier. He looked back and the door. He couldn't believe these last 4 days. Last Wednesday, his last normal day, if someone told him that he had a dead twin brother, taking care of a newborn niece, and getting married to Judy next week, he thought you would have to be crazy. He got flustered of the thought of marrying Judy.

It was late, and he knew they haven't eaten anything for a while. He picked up his phone, and ordered chinese food for the both of them. He knew that phone call wouldn't be easy and she would just want to come home, and relax. After his order, he got up to look in the fridge for something to drink. He then saw a bag of carrots and a container of blueberries. That gave him an idea.

* * *

"Uh." Judy groaned as she made her way back in front of her door. The conversation did not go well. Most of it was arguing that he was scamming her for the money and acting too fast. All she wanted to do is to go home and forget about the whole phone call. She opened the door but noticed that the light was off, but there was candlelight at her desk. Chinese containers of steaming hot food. She saw her fox on the bed feeding Lynn.

"Hi," He smiled happily at her, "How did it go?" he motioned with his head to the food. "Your's is the one on the left." she walked over to it and grabbed her meal, she couldn't help but drool.

"Thank you. But uhhhhh… As good as you would expect." She said tiredly as she sat in the chair. Lynn finished her meal, and Nick started burping her as he got up. Judy was too busy eating to think anything different of what Nick was up to. But she heard the refrigerator door close. She saw Nick lay Lynn on her belly on the bed, and then him walking to her and kneeled. She looked at him shocked. Knowing what was happening.

"Judy… You are an AMAZING mammal. You amaze me every day. You COMPLETELY changed my life… For the better. I was living under a bridge when we met. No job. And always thought the worst in others. But… You have so much heart, and love to give. You always put others first before yourself. I don't know how I could ever repay you for all that you have done for me and Lynn. But, I am SO lucky to have you as my friend. And I would be honored. To have you as mine." He then grabbed her paw and turned it over so the palm was open. He placed his other closed paw over hers and placed something in her paw. She looked after he moved his away.

It was a ring. Made of carrots and a blueberry. For the ring part, he peeled a carrot into thin slices and wove them with the stim. He was glad she took a long time because it wasn't easy. They would break and rip or be too small. He glued a blueberry on top. He figured this would be funny, and personal for the both of them. "Judy. Would you do the honors of marrying me?" She knew it was cliche but she couldn't help but place a paw over her mouth and started to get teary-eyed.

"Yes…" she said quietly and nodded. "Yes. I would love that very much!" Then out of impulse, she leaped out of the chair; forgetting about her food, which got everywhere, making a mess. She kissed her fox on the lips and hung onto his neck. It made him knock over and land on his back. All this made a lot of noise. Next thing they heard was Lynn crying. They both quickly got up to check on her. And they noticed her eyes were open, and looking around. At first, they thought that she was just awake, but then they realized that her _eyes_ were _open_ for the first time. Meaning that her ears would be too. She was hearing and seeing the world for the first time.

* * *

Tim was on his computer, trying to get any new information on Nick. He knew he was a cop. So where he worked wasn't so hard, with a little digging he found where he lived, and other information. But anything past these two years was hazy. Most his files were empty like they were erased. Which wasn't normal. But what sealed his fate was where he read where the fox was born. The same place as John. All this information pointed that Ronald right.

"I'm sorry 'Nick'. But I have no choice." With that, he started to make phone calls to get mammals inside his house to finish up the job.

* * *

 **So the reason Nick's files are cleaned is that with him being a cop, I'm pretty sure him not paying his taxes isn't a good or even legal, so I'm gonna say that they pulled some strings for him to get on the force.**

 **But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and the Rosita thing as an easter egg for someone that I know who LOVES that movie (and character lol) and I hope you guys caught it too, thank you guys for reading!**


End file.
